A loving Gift - Gift Verse Part 1
by Awatere11
Summary: A Handmaid's Tale was the first erotic movie I saw, the idea that women might be unable to conceive was interesting to me. Of course I tweaked it so some men can even as most women can't. Ianto is a professional 'Gifter' Jack and Gwen the latest couple to ask for a baby. Of course the best intentions always end in tears.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto sat glaring at the woman as she shuffled her papers.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are here or just sit and drink my coffee while doing your paperwork" Ianto growled softly, "I will start charging you, ya know!"

She smiled and looked up at him, sighing as she slid a photograph over, "Captain Jack Harkness and his wife Gwen Cooper. She has suffered the sickness and is unable to conceive. They have employed three surrogates that proved…unsatisfactory."

"How?" Ianto relaxed as he now understood her visit.

"The wife is a jealous mare" she snorted, "Finally they have agreed to try a male surrogate so she can stop thinking he is playing away with them."

"Ah" Ianto nodded as he started to feel hopeful, "So…I take it this will not be like the last debarkle."

"Look, we had checked him and he showed no history of male bonding" she said with annoyance, "How were we supposed to know he would turn on you like that."

"I was held hostage, drugged, raped and beaten" Ianto snarled, "I told you I would never surrogate again"

"You are a legend, you know your story touched many hearts. You have surrogated three healthy children and they were determined to have you" she begged now, "He doesn't want a traditional coupling, he has agreed to a clinical insemination."

"Not a personal insemination?" Ianto frowned, "You just said I am an old hand at this so why bullshit? This baby could be part me. She's sterile so they would have to splice out DNA for my body to accept the embryo. You want me to create as well as carry a child for them."

"Ianto…"

"I want to meet them first, see if I can survive them" Ianto finally said, "It says here that they want me to live with them until the birth so they can monitor me. If I am about to give them nine months of my life I want to know they don't think they will own me."

"You will set the pace, you will make the rules" she nodded as she relaxed, now knowing he was interested.

"You've said that before." Ianto looked up with a frown, "I want a panic button for a start. He so much as enters my room without permission and I'm gone, the baby will go with me. I want that in there!"

"What?" she spluttered.

"You heard. If they breach the contract the baby is forfeit" Ianto replied, "This will be my last gift. I will not be bullied or abused."

"Thank you" she smiled happily, "I do appreciate this. You won't be sorry, they are offering twice the normal fee. I will set up a meeting, OK"

"OK Yvonne" Ianto rubbed his face as he wondered if he could go through it all again. The pains, cramps, water retention and then the worst part.

The separation.

He knew he would be in for weeks of personal agony as he craved the baby he had to give up, hand away and then seek while half sleep as he thought he could hear it crying.

Picking up the photograph, Ianto studied it again.

He looked friendly, she looked…overly energetic. Both good looking and clearly motivated in their matching uniforms. Both in Law Enforcement so that was good, less likely to lock him in the basement.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jack was nervous and he checked his jacket lapels one more time, Gwen's sharp intake of breath making him look up in time to se Ianto entering the café.

Shit.

Ianto was slipping off the Burberry coat and smiling at Yvonne as she gushed and pointed at them, Jack rising to meet the man who was now gliding towards them. They had heard he was extremely graceful but Jack didn't realise how magnetic he was and Ianto was accepting his hand before he realised he had offered it, then they were sitting and Gwen was gushing as well.

"Thank you so much" she said happily, "I was so devastated when we got the results and I've met one of your children. Walter, he is gorgeous and his mother is one of my circle of friends. When she mentioned you were not currently engaged I hoped, oh gods I really hoped."

"I have yet to make a decision Ma'am, I thought maybe if we met and got a feel for each other I might see if we could co-exist for the time that would be allocated." Ianto said with a polite smile and Jack swallowed as those Welsh vowels swirled around the table.

"Lovely voice" Jack said without thinking, "Really, that should be in the list. Do you sing?"

Ianto blinked, "I…I used to sing in the choir and sometimes for pleasure. Not now."

"Oh, why not?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"The last couple held me hostage and the chain they tethered me with damaged my throat" Ianto answered with the same calm but Jack saw the tightening of his hand on his knee, "I do not sing anymore."

"I read about that" Jack sighed, "I was …I didn't realise it was you until I got your file. Shit. That must have been horrifying for you."

"I said I would not surrogate again" Ianto nodded, "I have retired…well. Unfortunately the aftermath included losing my mate as she couldn't handle my pain. My dream of my own child is now gone and I am prepared to give one more, as I cannot do it for myself as I had hoped."

"I am so sorry" Gwen said sadly, "Oh dear. That was you? You lost the child too, didn't you?"

Ianto blinked as he felt the tears rolling behind his eyes and he looked over at another table while trying to compose himself.

"The loss was due to the duress and injuries" Yvonne rushed to assure them, "He has a clear bill of health now and the doctors are positive he can still carry effectively, this is why he had hoped for his own."

Jack was still watching Ianto struggle and he reached out to comfort, shocked when Ianto responded by jumping as he yanked his hand away.

"Sorry, I have a problem with personal space" Ianto apologised, "That is part of the problem. I know you will want to love your child and it is important to bond through the skin. I need to settle and gain a feeling of whether I can endure that. You touching me."

Jack leaned back and nodded, "I totally understand. Nine months though, we can become friends. Maybe we can record our voices for you to play to the baby in the evenings when you don't feel like touch. We can have allocated times for that and if you are more comfortable in your own quarters or we can set up a room especially for that so when you are in there we know you are open to us, if you don't go in we know you feel overwhelmed."

Ianto canted his head, "that sounds amicable. Yes, I like that. Like a light on to say I am open for business."

Jack laughed softly, "Not a red light, I assure you."

Ianto smiled back and Jack saw that he was getting more confident.

"I don't' care if it's a boy or a girl, I just…that ticking is so loud" Gwen laughed softly, "Please. You are so perfect. A fellow Welshman, I couldn't even imagine we might find one, you come with such amazing credentials and I know you are professional."

Ianto looked at them and made a decision, "Look, let's start the contract negotiations and see where we go from there. You never know, it might not even work. We might not be compatible in the lab."

"Are you kidding?" Jack smiled, "We are the same height, ordered the same meal independently of hearing each other's order and we just folded our napkin the same, look!"

Ianto looked and they had neatly folded them the same, their plates slid to one side with the knife and fork politely placed together.

A sign?

Ianto decided to take it as one, his smile for them genuine.

This might work.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The contract was passed back and forth a couple of times before they were all satisfied, the final problem was their insistence that he live with them from the moment of insemination. He had hoped for a little time to get used to the pregnancy before giving himself over to them but knew it was not unusual for expectants to want as much contact as possible.

He had relented with the clause of being able to leave at any time still in there.

So they went through the first processes, the lab checks. Ianto was so nervous about being touched and was relieved to see a familiar face, Owen smiling as he entered the room and sat on his rolling stool.

"One more time for luck is it?" He asked Ianto, "Nice couple. She's a bit…well…intense. So, you and him?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "I can't help but wonder what the offspring will look like."

"The last one was hard" Owen said as he let a hand rest on Ianto, testing him and Ianto knew it, "You think you can do this?"

"Yeah" Ianto said softly, "I…I need to do this. Especially after failing last time."

"Oi! That was not you, it was them" Owen scolded, "Besides, that one was not part you. It was their mixed DNA, this will be one of yours. You think you can do it?"

"Yeah" Ianto frowned, "I hate repeating myself, stop making me do it ya twat!"

"Well, it all looks good, I have the samples" Owen said and Ianto looked down with surprise, not even realising Owen had taken the blood. "The other sample, you passed that in?"

"Ye….Owen!"

Owen sniggered as he ducked his head, "Right-O. He's done the same and is champing at the bit so I am gong to mix now, yeah? You wanna go wait with them or stay in here?"

Ianto considered, "I know it's usual for me to go through but…I need a minute."

Owen left him in the stirrups and Ianto sat up, rubbing his knees as he considered, then took a deep breath and pushed through to the waiting room where Jack and Gwen were sitting holding hands.

"Hey" Ianto said softly and Jack slid along the seat to make room for him so Ianto had no choice but to sit next to him in the thin paper gown.

"I didn't know they would… you know, shove bits about" Jack frowned as he showed his nervousness by talking, "Must be worse for you though. I mean, they look at so much, it was bad for Gwen when they checked her out. Test after test. Like you're meat, ya know?"

"I am used to Owen, he's a good friend and I don't feel like he's looking at me" Ianto smiled, "He loves kids and each one I've grown he had crowed over like they are his. When he touches me I feel his excitement."

"You're empathic" Gwen said suddenly, "Right?"

"That's why I do this, yes" Ianto nodded, "So many can't provide now, such a terrible illness to harm so cruelly. I've felt the despair and being able to help is a wonderful feeling. The joy. I can't stand sorrow, my mother felt it a lot and she took her own life after they told her I was her last baby. Just the two of us kids, she wanted more. I feel like I was a failure for her. She wanted girls and I was a surprise."

"Oh dear" Gwen said with wide eyes.

"I've provided both, I don't seem to have a lean wither way so unless Jack does we might get a mixed bag" Ianto smiled at her as she lit up, "Pot luck."

"A healthy little baban, all I want" she assured him, "I am so grateful for this."

"Let's hope the mix catches" Ianto said as he looked for Owen and he knew he meant it, "Then we move from there and see if I catch too."

"Right you, back in the room" Owen shot through with a syringe and Gwen reached for Jack's hands with fear knowing that little syringe held the mixed DNA and a growth elixir to join them into a little child.

Ianto was back in the syrups and he closed his eyes against the indignity of it all as Owen used a hand to lift his ball sack and dick to one side, sliding the long syringe into his anus and checking the screen to see the progress.

Gwen's voice came through the door, "Can we come through to watch?"

Owen's head popped up to stare at the door and he roared "NO!"

Ianto was grateful that he hadn't had to say it and Owen went back to his muttering as he chose a spot, "Nice wee pocket there, bit high. Hmmmm, under the ribcage, there…..ooooo look that's a nice wee pocket."

Owen was ready so he turned on the screen in the other room so they could see the scanner screen as well, watching the plunger as is pushed the juice into the little dark area Owen had chosen and Ianto was still laying with his eyes closed, unable to watch.

One tear.

He allowed one tear for the one that hadn't worked, the one failure and he prayed to the gods for this one.

Owen didn't look up, didn't comment.

Hard to give a man any dignity when you are holding his goods with a hand at his bum hole but Ianto felt grateful all the same.

Owen was a good man.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was asleep, drifting as Owen softly shook his shoulder and called his name, calling him back to reality. Ianto grunted as he woke and blearily looked up at him.

"I cheated" Owen whispered and Ianto frowned.

"I peeked."

Ianto saw the joy and knew he had caught, his heart leaping as he reached to grab Owen, "Really?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I really wanted this for you and…shit" Owen gushed, "We have a winner!"

"Call them in, Gods, do it right man!" Ianto scolded without any malice and Owen leaned over to kiss Ianto's forehead in a rare display of affection Ianto would not have allowed from anyone else, then he shot to the door.

"Oi, you two wanna see if we have life in the bugger?"

Jack and Gwen rushed in, Gwen looking to the screen with glee and Ianto was surprised when Jack headed for him, leaning so he was level and whispering "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah" Ianto found himself smiling, "Grand. Tired, that's all. All the drugs they have to pump into me makes me tired and queasy. The hormone changes. It passes."

"Please" Gwen begged excitedly and Owen lifted the scanner wand, pretending to be nervous.

There it was.

A tiny spark on the screen as Owen flushed with glee, "Do you see it?"

"Oh my goddess" Jack whispered with awe.

Ianto made a noise as he looked, seeing what Owen was getting at, "There's two?"

"Yeah, you've caught with two" Owen beamed, "You little beauty. You've got twins guys, Ianto's got two babies in there for you!"

"Oh my gods!" Jack said with shock, "that's….that's so rare I never… oh wow."

"TWO!" Gwen was shrieking with glee, making Ianto wince and Owen sighed.

"Oi, lower the tones there missus, Ianto has a splitting headache and that sort of noise is never encouraged around the babes. Don't forget, you have little ears in there…well, will have. Get in practice now. If these ones were big enough, that would have scared them."

"Oh Jack, two" she gushed "What if it's one of each. Imagine."

"Two boys to be best mates, two girls to share dresses" Jack said as he sat hard, "Or one of each so they can be one for each of us even though we will pretend we don't have a favourite."

Ianto smiled as he watched them glow, their joy filling the room with warmth that soothed him and he sighed as he relaxed to drift again.

"Ianto? Mate? You Ok there buddy?" Owen sounded far away and Ianto grunted. "OK, you slipping on me? Ianto, come on, try and stay here for a while OK? I'll move you to a quiet room soon, come on love."

Ianto blearily forced his eyes open and Owen smiled, "There ya are, ya twat, stop scaring me. You know I need you to tell me your numbers. Come on."

"Three" Ianto croaked.

"OK, pain level at a three, good" Owen said and Jack made a noise of question.

"Ianto has bruising from what we just did, like someone kicked him in the gut" Owen explained "He's in pain, didn't sleep last night for worry and is exhausted. Come on buddy, what other number do I need, come on."

"Five" Ianto sighed.

"OK, your anxiety is at a five" Owen said softly, "What do you need?"

"Too bright, too much noise, Owen…Owen what…where am I?" Ianto whimpered and Owen crooned as Jack stepped closer.

A nurse dimmed the lights and Jack leaned in, "Ianto, it's Jack. It's OK, I am right here and you are safe. Warm, loved and safe. It's OK. You've done the right things, all right, all perfect. You are doing great."

"Jack" Ianto mumbled as he focused in him, "Got two. Yah? Two?"

"Yes" Jack smiled as he saw how sweet Ianto was "We are all so happy."

"OK, the stats look good, let's move him to the blue room so he can sleep" Owen said and Jack gripped the edge of the bed to help, immediately wanting to protect and Ianto was touched that he was already invested in the babies.

As he drifted off Jack leaned in, "Is it OK if I hold your hand?"

Ianto didn't care and grunted as he felt the warm hands cup one of his and Gwen whispering to Owen about something he didn't care about in the least little bit. He focused on those hands, the love and joy flowing through them.

Jack was a good man, these babies were everything to him and he was going to protect Ianto, provide for him and make sure these babies have a good life. Gwen's voice faded away as Jack's thought stated to filter.

Happy.

Relieved.

Ianto liked those feelings too, letting himself drift deeper until the black closed over him and he went limp.

"He's relaxed" Jack said softly and Owen came over.

"Good, he hates this part" Owen confided, "The next 24 hours confined to this bed will be hell for him. Especially after his last …well. Poor bugger is gonna go stir crazy."

"What can we do to help?" Jack asked, his wife making a noise, "What. He is carrying our children, I will cut off a limb if it helps!"

"The contract didn't say we had to…"

"Gwen" Jack said softly, "We talked about it. That clause for him to back out, us being negative or making him uncomfortable and he can leave. With the baby. Babies. Get it? Don't you decide you are too busy for this. I am giving up my career to raise these two, I am going to be an active parental. Why not start now?"

She nodded as she saw his frown, he was serious.

Gods, it had worked. She could really shove it down the throat of those bitches who snubbed her with their own designer babies at the luncheons. Now she could have one too, hopefully a little girl in a frilly outfit that made them coo and want a hold, her saying 'maybe next time, she's feeling delicate today.' Or something equally snooty.

Then she thought of two. Gods, two of them?

She barely wanted one.

.

.

.

.

Yes, it will eventually be Janto….you know me. No, no hanky panky yet, this Ianto is damaged and Jack has a lot of work ahead of him to prove to Ianto that he is serious about a relationship. Don't forget, Ianto was raped by the last couple and is leery. This is more of a romance than a smutty...but I do promise there will be some later.

Smut is far away sorry, but the build up will be worth it.

Also to those who ask about the origional story this was sparked from ...Handmaid's Tale. Sex slaves used for breeding purposes. It is not exctly a love story in the traditional sense and on the surface it is a brutal story. By this age I was reading Stephen King and Dean Koontz of an afternoon, already more advanced than I probably should have been but I have always been that way. I was six when I saw my first Horror on the big screen. An R18 my older brother snuck me into called 'Kingbom of the Spiders' with William Shatner in it ... maybe this thirst for horror and the macarbe has made me jaded?

If you have not seen the origional movie 'Handmaid's Tale' you've not really missed anthing. It was definately not everyone's cup of tea and was just the seed for this story which is nothing like it. I have not seen the new TVseries that stemmed from it.

Ianto's previous job however...there will be triggers when that conversaton finally comes up.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto woke to soft music and he grunted as he tried to roll, his gut complaining.

"Hey"

Ianto opened his eyes and find Jack sitting by the bed with a book, "Thirty? Water or juice?"

"Juice?" Ianto asked with surprise as he watched Jack reach for a bottle of juice.

"I know some don't fuss but I hope you don't mind" Jack said as he held the bottle up so Ianto could suck the straw, "I'm a born fuss pot. These babies are going to know my voice, I want to be as active as possible without smothering you. Please tell me when you need me to go, OK? I'm terrible at reading that."

Ianto let the straw fall from his lips to show he had taken enough and Jack settled back, "I was reading about the baby's first days. Fascinating. I actually feel jealous, can you believe that? I wonder how it feels, having life inside you."

"At first it's like….overeating and you can't burp" Ianto frowned as he tried to find a way to explain, "Sometimes I want to hurl, sometimes I need a drink as it bubbles up and sometimes I am so hungry I could eat a cow. It's weird. I hate things, I love things. Extremes for no apparent reason I might decide a pot plant wronged me."

Jack started to laugh softly, "A plant?"

"I threw one out a window, claimed it was making a noise in the breeze" Ianto nodded as he laughed as well, a soft musical sound.

"I will be tired, sometimes full of energy like I just got juiced up and then…sometimes so mellow and happy, like Zen" Ianto smiled, "The first few months will be weird and then, I will feel it. Well, them. Like a little flicker. Then I will feel movement, then you will be able to feel it, then they will be so…there as my belly stretches. I will equalize for the most part and towards the end I will be so tired that I will sleep and eat, then throw it up half the time as they will take all the room."

"So exciting, to think of them getting little fingers and toes, you are growing little people who will think. Feel, love, fight and laugh…like…sorry, I'm gushing again" Jack rolled his eyes at himself.

"Gwen working?" Ianto asked as he settled more in the bed and Jack nodded.

"I will be a full time parental, Gwen will continue to work and we will review when they are older. I might go back or not. I am so looking forward to it though, I don't care" Jack shrugged, "I have a trust fund, I never have to work again. I can provide until they vomit from it."

Ianto snorted at the image and smiled as he watched Jack pull several other books from his bag, "I have more. I'm gonna memorise them, you never know when you need a remedy for a rash or how to fold a nap differently."

"I read that one" Ianto pointed "It helped me with visualisations during birth"

"Really?" Jack pulled it to the top with open interest, "It helped?"

"Yah, it explains what the baby goes through and I could see it in my mind as he was going through the surgery bit" Ianto nodded, "I wasn't afraid, knowing what the medical terms mean and what each stage was."

Jack placed his bookmark in the front and then looked up smiling, "I'll read this one a few times then, so when it's time we can visualise together."

"There is a good one for Gwen, er…it's the expectations of the new mother" Ianto frowned "I'll ask Owen for it, it will help her know what to expect emotion wise and such, just because she doesn't bear them, it doesn't mean that won't be some hormonal things happen, like sympathy pains and such. Actually, the man can feel those too."

"yeah?" Jack asked eagerly, "So…cravings and things as I try to sympathise with you?"

"Just…keep them to yourself, I don't need a new way to eat pickles, OK?" Ianto laughed and Jack grimaced at the thought.

"Walnuts" Ianto said softy and Jack looked up with a grunt of question.

"When I carry one of me own, it's walnuts I crave" Ianto smiled, "Always Walnuts."

"You've carried the three to term, right?" Jack asked, "Two yours?"

"Four. My sister also had the virus so her youngest, Mica is mine" Ianto said softly ignoring the last failed one that would have been his fifth birth, "Well. All mine actually. Johnny had expressed the lack of desire to have a part of him in me so in an experimental rush Owen use a smidge of himself and mostly me. Mica has a lot of me in her, Owen's snark when she's riled though, gob on her like a bloody fishwife."

"How old is she?" Jack asked with glee at the thought of a child mostly Ianto.

"Five, almost six" Ianto was proud and showed it as he pointed to his tablet, Jack handing it over so Ianto could open it to a photo album of a pretty little blonde girl that was so sweet with a little button nose.

"Ahhhhhh, look" Jack gushed, "Sweetling!"

"Spoilt mare more like" Ianto said without shame, "Both kids are spoilt rotten by me. David is a good boy, unfortunately he is like is father."

"In what way?"

"A fat gob-shite" Ianto sighed, "Not his fault, was born fat."

Jack looked and saw what he meant.

His babies would be perfect though, now he had seen that little girl he had her in his mind.

Gods, maybe one would be a wee girl like her.

His little angel.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The room was lovely, full of light and it looked out over the garden.

Ianto sat on the bed and looked at the soft pastel blue and white tones and approved, smiling as Jack carried in the last of the bags and looked at Ianto with open question.

"That's me winter clothes" Ianto said softly, "Red for winter. Bigger sized as I will be in the last trimester over Christmas. Put that one in the wardrobe, no need to panic about that one, is there."

"Lovely suits" Jack said as he opened the wardrobe, "Must hurt to give them up."

"Not really, like old friends they wait for me to catch up again" Ianto intoned and Jack smiled at him, enjoying the whimsical nature of their new house guest.

"So, bell by the bed and the bathroom just for you us here, ah…the Sharing Room is next door, through that door. It's the nursery so you can be amongst their things and visialises them there, see? Read the book."

Ianto grinned as he watched Jack fuss about, then he turned to look at the garden "Lovely roses."

"My sister" Jack said with a grin, "Her name is Rose too. Seems she has a thing for them."

"Gods, you are lucky she wasn't called Heather or Aspen then, boring." Ianto quipped then looked horrified, "Gods, that was rude. Sorry!"

"No" Jack was laughing, "don't…don't apologise. That's hilarious, I never thought of that. Shit, I could have had a really horrible garden. I always liked Daisy though."

"Oh yes, all the Daisies I've met wee lovely free spirits" Ianto agreed, "Funny but some people are sort of like their names, don't you think?"

"Never met a Nigel I could have fun with" Jack agreed seriously, and then they giggled.

Ianto rose and opened a suitcase, removing the old comfortable robe to place on the end of the bed and Jack rose to pluck out the slippers, noting the size as he dropped them on the floor by the robe, "anything else? I'll let you settle. I know I'm smothering and you are being really patient with me."

"Not at all" Ianto said softly.

"No?"

"I'm enjoying your company, you are easy to talk to" Ianto admitted with surprise and Jack grinned as he slipped out the door. Ianto sat to ponder this and found he genuinely did like Jack.

It made it a lot easier to visualise him with the babies, to see the handover and release.

The dull ache in his gut was easing as he opened the large glass doors and let in the afternoon sun, the soft breeze calming as he settled in the huge soft armchair to watch the butterflies and listen to the buzzing of the bees.

Jack had gotten it all right. The colours, tones, textures, ambiance, garden view an even the soap in the bathroom had been the right scent, pleasing Ianto as it reinforced his choice to carry for them and he knew this was going to be an interesting ride.

He must have nodded off because he woke to raised voices and he immediately recognised Gwen, so he rose and walked out to greet her, startled to find her dressing down a poor maid who was standing there in tears as Gwen snarled at her for the door mat not being correctly placed, "I told you yesterday to fix this and to see that it stayed there!"

"I did missus, but mister, he…"

"I do not want my husband used as an excuse." Gwen snarled, "I gave you an order I except you to obey me. Not him, me!"

Ianto was shocked and he backed away with confusion, headed to find Jack in his office, thanking the gods that Jack had given him a floor plan of the house.

"Jack?" Ianto said as he entered and Jack looked up, glasses on his nose, "Gwen is shouting at a maid, she had the girl in tears. I never…I mean is she usually so angry when she gets home? That was not in the dossier."

Jack rose and as he slid past he told Ianto to go to his room.

The shouting rose as Jack entered the fray an then there was silence, Ianto staying in his room with unease, then Gwen entered.

"I am so sorry you heard that" Gwen gushed, "Maria is on her last warnings, it's the fourth time the mat was placed upside down. So sorry. I am missing some jewellery and suspect her but can't prove it so we have to go through this charade with the mat until I can fire her without her suing. You see?"

"Yes, of course" Ianto nodded as he glanced at Jack, his confusion apparent as he stared at Gwen.

"What jewellery?" Jack asked.

"For goodness sake" Gwen snapped, "It doesn't matter. I'm tired and I come home hoping for a little… well. Sorry Ianto, just tired and being a cow. I don't mean it."

"She doesn't" Jack assured Ianto, "She's under a lot of pressure at work which will ease soon. She is a kind hearted person, just so tired and spread thin while I stay home."

"Oh I am keeping you from…"

"No!" Jack smiled as he waved a hand, "Once the babies are here I will be home fulltime, best we get settled in, the part-time a good transition."

Ianto nodded as he felt the unease creeping in again.

Thank the gods for the back out clause.

He felt relieved that he could back out and take the babies if she showed herself to be anything less than advertised. He had a weird feeling about her and it didn't sit well.

Not well at all.


	7. Chapter 7

7

A small table and chairs by the doors meant Ianto could settle to look out the window as he ate and he was pleased when Jack and Gwen asked to join him.

"Not all the time, I know I'm doing the smothering thing again" Jack smiled, "First night in a strange house can be weird though, I just wanted us to …well. Settle."

They ate as the night rolled in and the artificial fairy lights came on, Jack enjoying Ianto's face lighting up as well and the small china fairies hidden by day became visible under the bushes.

"Oh it's lovely" Ianto sighed happily.

"See? I'm not mental!" Jack said as Gwen huffed.

"I thought it was a silly idea, but now I see what you wanted" She finally agreed, "It does look otherworldly."

"Clever" Ianto agreed smiling as he accepted a glass of juice.

"I got several different juices, I see you like juice and didn't want you to get bored with it" Jack said as he pointed to a cupboard Ianto now knew was a bar fridge hidden as part of the wooden furniture. He was touched at the level of fussing and smiled happily. He could see how some got the wrong idea about him. He was just naturally smothery.

"Gwen, I wanted to say what a lovely colour that is on you" Ianto tried to include her, also seeing why she had become jealous in the past, "You have such amazing hair."

"Oh" she looked surprised, "Thank you Ianto. Me mam has big hair too."

"Well, it frames your face very nicely" Ianto smiled politely, "I bet it looks lovely up too, I can see it in a loose bun with flowers in it, like ethereal, ya know? Barefoot on the beach, tendrils loose in the wind. I think you are so busy, you must remember to take time for you. You are important too."

"I do miss the beach" she smiled wider, "I used to go beachcombing at the weekends, collect stones and bits if driftwood."

"The garden could use some artistic pieces too" Ianto pointed out, "I know some twisted pieces under that apple tree would look nice, some pots of colour."

They all looked out as she smiled and nodded, "What a lovely idea."

"Part of our agreement is for family outings and stuff" Ianto said, "So I don't get cabin fever and start taking in tongues. How about we try for a weekend picnic?"

"Oh!" Gwen looked at Jack, "Can we?"

"That sounds wonderful, you have that big baggy cardie that would be so comfy" Jack told her, "I can bring bags for your stones, make a wee rock garden here and each weekend we can collect another few stones. Mark the baby's growing along with the garden and when the babies are born we will have a special garden that was created just for them."

"What a wonderful idea" Ianto smiled, "Then a little ornament or two, for them so they can see their Mama made it just for them to show her excitement and love. Oh what a special thing to do Gwen. Very maternal and loving to create something like that."

"Yes" she seemed to beam as she thought of the photos in the magazines, her serene mother earth style look with a baby on her lap sitting in a rock or something, another playing on the grass at her feet as she looks over her gift of love. It seemed larger in her mind than the area Jack was indicating but she knew he would back down.

"I can't eat anymore" Ianto said and Jack looked at him with concern, "No, it's OK. I never eat large amounts, makes it easier when I have limited space, it's like training for a marathon. A very long fat marathon."

Jack sorted with mirth and looked back at Gwen, "Sweetheart, anymore?"

"No" she shook her head, "I'm sure I would just be a pig. Thank you love, I think I will go check my messages before bed."

"Thank you for this evening" Ianto said to them, "I have enjoyed your company; you have a lovely smile Gwen."

Gwen looked surprised and then she blushed s she said it was nothing, leaving with a swing in her step.

"Thanks for that" Jack said happily, "she is so nervous. She was sure you wouldn't like her. Most don't as she can be a bit caustic. She doesn't mean it, she is a good person."

"I can see that you love her" Ianto said diplomatically, "I also see how easily she can be upset. Tired and overworked, she finds fault in things. Not her fault, she is worried that she is not doing it right or good enough. For what it's worth I think she's lovely."

"Me too, married her even" Jack quipped and Ianto laughed softly.

"She will be a pretty mother" Ianto nodded, "I see her with them out in the garden, kneeling to explain a butterfly to them, holding a flower for them to examine. I see her being patient and kind. I hope the babies have your colouring, not mine. Such a handsome couple, I feel your dark hair will push through and will look more like they could be hers."

"Yeah, even if they are not dark like me though, my brother was paler than me, my sister is blonde so it doesn't matter. Your colouring is close to my family and the kids will be lovely no matter which of us they throw to. Looking at the photos of those you added to, I don't mind either way." Jack sighed.

"Well, with her as a mama they will have a great start, she will teach them style" Ianto defended her, "She looked so lovely in that outfit tonight. She is really pretty."

"She is" Jack smiled and Gwen moved back from the doorway where she had lurked, listening.

She felt so much better about this one, he did seem to fit them.

Maybe she wouldn't get rid of him, not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Right, well it all looks great for me" Owen said as he moved away from the bed and Gwen wrung her hands as she looked at Jack as if trying to prompt him to say something.

"Oh Owen!" Ianto said with inspiration, "We forgot the pictures for the albums."

"Huh?"

"The pictures of the latest scan so Gwen can add them to her bragging book ya numpty" Ianto laughed, "can you run off a few copies so I can have one too? Maybe Gwen's parents want to see their grandchildren?"

Gwen beamed at him and he knew he had guessed right, the Bragging Book had been something she had talked about the night before and he chastised himself for almost forgetting.

"Here ya go then" Owen shoved a couple of pictures of Ianto who grinned and held them out to Gwen, selecting one to keep for himself.

"There we are Mama" he said and she happily snatched them up, cradling them to her bosom as she thought of how she would 'drop' them at the lunch date. She had started wearing more flowing clothes and was sure she could confuse them for a while.

It had been almost a month and the routine had been set.

Monday was a quiet day for Ianto reading or working on his book he had been writing for years and could never quite finish.

Tuesday was an afternoon date with Owen for the bloods and general checks, then a nice afternoon tea before going home. It was one of the few times Jack always came, Gwen coming most times as well.

Wednesday was washing day and then an afternoon of snoozing and rereading chapters, then rewriting them. Yeah, he was never going to finish that book.

Thursday was a walk to the letter box down the end of the street to post the mail and pay the bills that he still had to sort, then back home where Gwen would be waiting to see if he needed to go anywhere then more snoozing.

Friday Jack came home early from his part-time job and they all ate together, like a family.

Saturday they went out somewhere for a drive, maybe have an ice-cream before coming home.

Sunday was reading in the garden while Jack and his lovely sister Rose weeded and picked at each other as siblings do. Gwen was always too busy and Ianto was no fool, knowing she and Rose obviously didn't get on.

So, with the checks done they were now seated at a little outside table where Ianto could watch the world go by, Jack had noticed that Ianto was a people watcher and as he sat watching his eyes dart about he realised how boring things must be for him.

"So, what are you having" the waiter asked as he stood with pen poised.

"Steak sandwich with a side of chips, a glass of water and a cup of coffee" Jack said as he watched some pigeons fly into the air.

"Me too" Ianto said absently as he always did, he and Jack definitely having similar taste and Gwen made a small noise of discontent. Ianto lowered his gaze to find her frowning at him, "Sorry? Did I do something wrong?"

"Caffeine?" she said with raised eyebrows, "Really?"

Ianto blinked, "Er. Right. Can you make that decaf please?"

"Actually" Gwen interrupted, "I would rather you didn't have anything that might harm MY children so juice is best, get him juice."

"Gwen" Jack said with surprise, "He is allowed the occasional cup of coffee for the love of the gods."

"My babies, my choice!" she snarled, back, "Just because I am working all the hours that the gods send so you can wallow about in your bloody garden it doesn't mean I don't have a say in OUR children's welfare!"

Ianto blinked, then rose, "excuse me."

"And where are you going?" she turned to him making him blink again.

"Loo. Wanna come?"

Jack snorted as she gaped at Ianto who was not fully on his feet, "You don't own me, or MY babies Gwen. Remember the contract was quite specific. There was no mention of you controlling my diet for the duration and after several pregnancies I think I know what my body can and can't have."

"She's just picking because she's tired" Jack assured Ianto, "Don't worry. This is not like her."

"Isn't it?" Ianto asked softly as he looked at Jack hard, then turned to head inside.

Seems she was settling in too.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto couldn't find his laptop.

Silly really, a bit early for baby brain but Ianto was buggered if he could find the bloody thing. He was on his hands and knees checking under the bed when Maria bustled in and stopped to watch.

"Wot you doing?" she asked.

"Can't find my bloody laptop" Ianto sighed as he rolled to his butt and looked up with a soft smile, "Silly thing's gone and vanished on me. I could have sworn I left it on the bed."

Maria looked furtively down the hall and then popped her head back into the room and whispered, "Missus took it."

Ianto looked at her with confusion, then got to his feet, "What?"

He pushed past Maria and walked down to find Gwen in her office, the door shut and in an uncommon show of rudeness he opened the door and walked in, finding his laptop on her desk open with her tapping at the keys.

"How dare you" he said with fury, reaching out to slap it shut. "Who the hell do you think you are reading private things."

"I thought it was your book" she sniffed, "How was I to know you write a diary thing on there. You don't post that to a blog I hope. I do not authorise the …"

She stopped talking as Ianto stormed from the room and across to Jack's office, finding it empty.

"He had to go to work for some files" she said with satisfaction, "You have to deal with me."

"No I don't" Ianto was shaking as he walked to the front door and hooked his jacket off the peg. Maybe a walk would calm him and ease the blood pressure he could hear swishing in his ears but there he found the next surprise.

"Martin, let me out" Ianto said with confusion as their personal guard blocked the door.

"Sorry sir, no leaving without the Missus with you as escort, thems the rules." He said with his arms folded and Ianto swung to face her.

"You know the contract…"

"Contract, blah blah" she snarled, "How do I know you are not going to have a sly smoke or something!"

Ianto gaped.

"You can't keep me here against my will" he said calmly.

"You can't endanger my children" she said and snatched back the laptop, "This has radiation and stuff, you place it on your belly, I've seen you do it!"

Ianto dropped the jacket and stormed to his room only to find the cell phone wasn't in his drawer and the landline had no tone. The panic button?

He searched frantically and realised the truth he already knew.

He was trapped.

His stomach churned as fear set in, the memory of the last couple and their misuse of him thrumming and he raced for the bathroom, falling to his knees as he emptied his gut into the toilet bowl.

"See?" she said with triumph, "Gods knows what caused that!"

She flounced off and Ianto sat back on his heels as he tried to calm himself and think.

Think damn it think.

He rose and sat on the bed for about an hour, the house calm again, then he rose and walked out into the garden and he walked along the fence, cursing at the sturdiness of it. Then he saw something he wished he hadn't. The table and chairs were pushed to one side as there had been wheelbarrows moving through and he climbed onto a chair, then a table then looked over the fence, seeing a soft garden bed the other side.

He knew it was wrong, a voice told him to remain calm and wait for Jack but his fear was now choking him so he swung a leg over and prayed to the Gods as he let himself roll over the fence to land on the garden with a dull thud.

And slam his knee into a rock.

He lay there winded and holding his knee when he heard the sound of brakes and he looked up to find Jack running towards him with a look of pure horror, yelling his name.

Now Ianto was in full panic mode and he started to scream for help as he struggled to stand and limp away from Jack, looking for some form of exit.

Jack stopped running and stood whith his hands out as if calming a wild animal, "It's OK, calm down. Ianto calm down."

Ianto was hyperventilating and he knew what was going to happen, cursing his stupid blood pressure as things started to close in.

As the world went black he folded to the ground and Jack rushed to catch him, holding him in his arms as he brushed the dirt off his face and said his name softly, then looking back at the fence with confusion.

What the hell was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto woke to Owen calling his name softly, "There you are mate. Back with us?"

Ianto blinked and then seized Owen's hand, "Get me out of here."

"What?" Owen laughed as he shook him off, "Stop being a tit and tell me what the hell you were doing Parkour for."

"Owen" Ianto said softly, "Remember that code word? The safe word? Banana. OK? FUCKING BANANA!"

"Owen frowned, "You're kidding."

Ianto rolled his eyes up to see Gwen and Jack standing to one side both wringing their hands with concern, the picture of a loving couple. The only redeeming thing was the fact they were at Owen's clinic, not back at the house. Jack had taken him straight to get help.

"Owen, I have had my equipment taken, my phone taken, I am not allowed to leave the house" Ianto said calmly, to show he wasn't being hysterical, "My diet is now being monitored and she was reading my diary. Do you see my panic button anywhere?"

"Ah shit" he slumped, rising to face them and they rushed forward hopefully, not knowing that Owen was Ianto's' doctor for a reason.

"Is he OK?" Jack asked.

"Are my babies OK?" Gwen demanded.

"Ianto has jarred his knee." Owen said with a frown at her, "The babies are fine, he's fine. Just needs some time to settle."

"When I get him home…"

"No" Owen cut Gwen off, "Ianto is not going home with you. He is enacting the step-back clause in the contract."

"What?" Jack looked shocked turning to look at Ianto, "I don't understand. What did we do."

"I need time" Ianto said sadly, "I need to regroup and think. OK? I can be monitored by Owen at my own apartment where I can at least come and go as I please."

"Come and…what the hell are you talking about" Jack snorted, "We are not the ones holding you hostage. You are confused, I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Ianto said slowly, "Friends don't take the panic button. Ask your wife to return my phone and laptop please."

"What?" Jack turned to her with a frown.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Jack he's clearly having some sort of episode" she gushed, "We need to get him home and maybe a sleep with clear his head."

Jack looked at her for a while and then said softly, "What did you do."

"Sure, take his side then!" she wailed, "I'm only your bond mate!"

Ianto looked away and motioned Owen, "Please. I want to go home, I don't want to be in their house anymore."

"OK mate" Owen said as he dropped the phone in its cradle, "The guys are at the house to collect your things, seems the laptop and phone are missing. Also, the bragging book is gone and your photo album. Tosh wondered if you had them somewhere safe."

Ianto gasped as he stared at Owen, "My book? My Album? But….but I have….some of those are irreplaceable."

Ianto was trying not to cry and he scrubbed his face, "I should never have done this again. I should have listened to you, oh Gods Owen. Not the pictures of my babies."

"It's OK" Owen soothed, "They'll find them."

"Oh Owen, I feel such a fool" Ianto sobbed, "I trusted again. Why did I trust someone again!"

Jack left Gwen's side and sat on the bed, reaching for Ianto's' hand, "I'm sorry. I don't understand, hey, come on. Don't cry love."

"Why" Ianto sobbed as he pulled his hand back, "I trusted you, you seemed so nice and look at me now. Another hostage. Gods, how could you promise me this would work and then just…lock me in?"

Jack was crooning as he re-hooked the hand and rubbed it, unable to stand seeing Ianto's distress.

"I'm not an animal, not a bloody possession." Ianto said though his tears, "I'm a person. I have rights!"

"Yes, yes you do love, of course you do" Jack assured him, his own upset starting to thrum, "Don't cry. It's OK. We'll work it out, OK?"

Ianto hiccupped and looked at Jack through his wet lashes then Owen snorted as he turned from his phone, "Found them. In an office, locked in a drawer. Hope the desk wasn't worth much, the boys kind of smashed the drawer open."

"What!" Gwen shrieked.

"Ianto's stuff all have tracking devices inserted in case of theft" Owen rolled his eyes, "Also, since his kidnapping we have upped our security. If you had taken the time to read the contract like Ianto kept telling you to you would know the security company that controls your CCTV is us too. Tosh, my missus, has reviewed the footage and I have to inform you that you're in breach of the contract. Ianto isn't going anywhere with you."

"I would like to see the footage too" Jack snarled.

"Which bit, the bit where she takes Ianto's stuff and tells him he's her prisoner or the bit where she was screwing the guard on the desk?" Owen asked sweetly.

At least someone was having a good time today.

.

.

.

.

OK? Calm down now. Goodness, you are invested in this one quite early. Mind, they would make a lovely couple in this one eh?


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto opened the door and looked at the morose man dripping on the doorstep then stepped to one side to let him in.

"Sorry it took so long to get these to you but it's been shit city in Harkness-ville!" Jack carried in the suitcases and placed them in the floor as Ianto placed the Great Coat to one side to drip dry in the tiles as Jack motioned at the cases, "Stuff for the kids. I'll carry them through when you are ready. Don't you go lifting them."

"How are you Jack?" Ianto asked softly. It had been a fortnight since it all went sky high and this was the first contact since Owen had dropped the bombshell with his usual tact.

Ianto went to sit and Jack followed, flopping into the chair opposite and looking utterly spent.

"So what did you do today?" Ianto asked, hoping for something to talk about.

"The lawyers" Jack huffed, "They finalised the dissolution of marriage."

"Shit"

"Well, she was the one that insisted on the prenup" Jack snorted, "Ironic, isn't it. She always thought I would be the one being unfaithful. The prenup states that the one who breaches the vows walks out with what they can carry. Now it's her. She came into this with some clothes, a shitty car that was a money pit and some records. She walked out with four suitcases full of shit and all the jewellery she could find. I refused to open the safe to her horror and she threw the wedding band at me along with the engagement ring. "

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ianto grimaced.

"I'm not. They were my mother's!" Jack grinned, "I was worried I had lost them, heirlooms."

Ianto laughed as he watched Jack loosen up, "I suppose you let her have the wigs?"

"You knew!" Jack roared, pointing with glee "You knew they were wigs all along, didn't you!"

Ianto laughed softly as he nodded and both men grinned happily.

"So, she isn't happy I take it?"

"Bah, she tried to claim the babies at chattels, saying they were not in the prenup" Jack croaked with mirth, "The fact you have stepped back and we had breached the contract with me means those babies are 100% yours to do with as you please. Silly bitch. Oops, sorry sweetlings. Even if we could agree ownership, she has no DNA to challenge, they are mine and yours. If she had shared then she might have a percentage to argue for."

"Yes I am sure they cut babies in half all the time" Ianto quipped and Jack sniggered as he enjoyed the humour that was so similar to his own thoughts.

"Owen had all the records both in hard copy and on the hard drive" Jack sighed as he settled back in the chair, "She didn't not provide a single thing towards those babies. My DNA, my bank account and she was stupid enough to tell people she was the one pregnant so she can't even prove you exist. Her friends are all dropping her like a hot potato."

"Oh dear" Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack found himself doing it as well. "I suppose, you should say, a hot potato in a great wig."

Jack tried to answer but was laughing too hard, then he settled to listen to the music Ianto had been listening to and they both settled to enjoy the rest of the album.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and then Ianto looked over to find Jack had fallen asleep.

Ianto rose and placed the foot stool under his feet, then got a blanket and covered him before heading into the kitchen to start tea.

Jack woke to the smell of chilli and his stomach complained as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"I hope you didn't miss an appointment or anything but you needed that sleep" Ianto said as he placed the pot of chilli on the table, "Come eat. I have chilli and tacos."

"Oh gods" Jack struggled from the blanket and rushed to the table making happy noises, "I was just dreaming about chilli."

"Maybe you smelt it cooking" Ianto smiled and Jack find himself relaxing for the first time since it all hit the fan. "I'll pay for this later, these little beasts will probably punish me but Gods, I craved a good chilli."

They ate as they watched the vid-com. Some comedy that made them both laugh and then when it was over Ianto rose and returned with banana smoothies that made Jack sigh with delight.

"I always have milk after chilli" he told Ianto who made a surprised face as he said he did too.

Jack rose to go and turned to say goodnight, watching Ianto walk after him with that graceful way he has. He enjoyed watching Ianto stop to pick up the blanket that had fallen to the floor and he saw the little belly for the first time.

"You're showing" he blurted and Ianto looked down with surprise.

"Yeah, twins" Ianto smiled, "they will pop early."

"You need anything?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled softly, touched that he still wanted to help even with the contract being void. He shook his head and placed a hand on Jack's arm as he asked the same thing.

"Just for things to be over" Jack sighed.

Ianto watched him walk to the elevator and hesitated, waiting for the lift doors to close before retreating back into his apartment.

He felt so alone all of a sudden.


	12. Chapter 12

12

When Ianto opened the door and found Jack there he was not surprised and he stepped aside to let him in.

"Did you eat?" Jack was bustling to the table, "These pastries were just being placed in the window and gods, I could literally taste them staring through the window like a little kid at a candy store. I wanted to lick the glass. You do like cream horns, right?"

"I love cream horns" Ianto answered as he closed the door and walked to the table, sitting calmly to watch Jack rush for plates. It had been a month since the chilli and Jack had started coming every Tuesday after the scan to make sure things were OK.

Ianto felt comforted by that.

He hummed happily as he bit into a cream horn and Jack did as well, both men happy as they looked at each other.

"These are fabulous" Ianto said around some cream and Jack revelled in the way Ianto relaxed around him, making him feel like he could as well. Ianto pointed at an envelope and Jack hastily wiped his fingers and picked the envelope up, making happy noises as he shuffled in the chair and pulled out the latest picture of the twins.

"Ahhhhhh, look. Thumb sucking" he sighed happily. "These are so great, 3D imaging. Like…they are already born. So sweet."

"There's another envelope there" Ianto said softly, "I told Owen not to tell. If you want to know, open it and we find out together, or if you don't want to know put it aside and I will open it later if I can't stand it anymore."

Jack blinked and Ianto realised he didn't understand.

"The sex" Ianto clarified, "If it's boys, girls or one of each. Owen can tell now. He wrote it down."

"Oh gods" Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the envelope and back to Ianto, "What do I do?"

"Find out now, or in seven months give or take" Ianto laughed, "Or maybe find out in a month. Two months? Saying no now doesn't mean I burn it ya know ya numpty."

Jack made a face at him then looked at the envelope, his excitement stirring Ianto from the fatigue he had been feeling and as Jack opened the envelope Ianto held his breath.

"Oh wow" Jack sighed, One of each."

"Really?" Ianto gushed with delight, "Oh, how wonderful. No need to compete, they will have their own little friends and personalities. Oh wow!"

Jack sat looking at the photo of the babies and Ianto felt his heart twist at the pain on the man's face. He struggled within himself for a while and knew what was happening, what he was really feeling.

"I need to go to a water thing" Ianto grimaced and Jack looked up, "With the weight of the babes I will have to start an aqua class so I can get relief once they are big and heavy. I was going to ask Tosh…"

"I'll take you" Jack blurted quickly, "Gods, I'll do it. When?"

"What if you are working?" Ianto laughed.

"Nope, nothing" Jack assured him, "You tell me when and I'm here. Don't you dare take a taxi service or anything. Please, I would love to help."

"OK" Ianto smiled back, "I am sure our babies will love it too, apparently they can hear better under the water."

Jack felt himself swell with pleasure as Ianto called them that, acknowledged they were his as well even if legally he no longer had any rights. He looked down at the small mound and grinned as he tried to imagine them cuddled together in there.

"Don't forget trunks" Ianto said as he showed him to the door, "I'll message you the times for the classes so we can book."

"Don't you worry about a thing" Jack said as he turned at the door and he kissed Ianto on the cheek then skipped to the elevator as Ianto gaped and then snorted softly.

Probably always kissed Gwen goodbye like that.

Just absentminded.

Right?

Sweet though.

In the elevator it had just occurred to Jack what he had done and he stood stock still as he went over and over the kiss. Then he roared with anger for doing such a thing.

What if he upset Ianto doing that, what if Ianto didn't let him in again.

Dear Gods what had possessed him to act on his desires like that.

Jack hung his head with despair.

Fucking idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack sat staring at the screen as Ianto's message blinked and he took a deep breath as he prepared for the polite brush off and clicked.

"Hello Jack" Ianto's warm vowels were full of his usual calm, "I've attached those times, let me know what works for you. After all, I seem to be at a loose end these days."

The mirth was evident as Ianto smiled and Jack walked over to the vid-screen to stand in front of Ianto's image, his relief palpable. He didn't reject him.

"I will be waiting for your answer, don't keep me waiting now" Ianto quipped and then the image stalled as it ended, leaving Ianto's smile on the screen.

Jack stood for a long time staring at that smile.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up from the book and smiled as the ping announced an answer and he clicked.

"Ianto" Jack purred, "I have sent back the highlighted times I chose, if that's OK. I thought maybe twice a week would be best, then if you like it and it helps we look at a more long term solution, yeah?"

Ianto smiled at the screen as Jack paused and cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you for keeping me in their lives, I know you don't have to." Jack said softly, "also. I hope I am not too…touchy for you. I like to touch, and…well. Please tell me if you need me to back off, I don't mean to cloister or make you uncomfortable. I don't do I?"

Ianto snorted as he watched Jack grimace in that familiar way.

"I have a new car, it's one of those big ones. I figure…I mean, I hope I can help when they are here. You know, appointments and stuff so we need extra space for their wee seats and stuff. If I get it now I have time to get confident driving and parking so I don't curse around them. Well, you know my road rage mouth."

Ianto was touched that Jack had done that, worried a little at the cost but he knew Jack had money and wouldn't even consider it when thinking of the babies.

.

.

.

.

Jack jumped at the ping and Tosh stopped talking to watch him race for the screen with an eagerness of a puppy chasing a ball. Since she had started working with him she had found him not only a quick study but a keen mind. He would fit in nicely at Torchwood Inc.

"Jack!" Ianto said with force, "I hope it's not red. You know red ones go faster!"

"Ianto!" Jack said with open joy, "An open message?"

"Yes, I've finally worked it out. It was kind of you to upgrade my system. Gods, let's see if I can remember it again later, yeah?" Ianto said with equal joy, "Look! MY first stretch mark!"

Ianto lifted the tunic to show his stomach, a little fluff of pubic hair poking over the band of the pants and a white line leading up from it towards his belly button.

"OH WOW" Jack squealed, "Look. A real stretch mark!"

"The cream will take care of them" Ianto assured him, "but I was so surprised and I knew you would be too. It's the biggest one I've ever had!"

"Really?" Jack gushed "Did you get a pickie?"

"Yeah, definitely going in the album" Ianto was nodding and Tosh watched with interest as both men spoke at the same time, seeming to hear each other over their own gushing.

"It's her, I think it's her here, she's the big one."

"Aw, don't pick on her, you'll give her a complex" Jack scolded, "My poor angel!"

"Poor angel, she'll be so fat she won't be able to fly!" Ianto roared with mirth as Jack looked horrified.

"Take that back you cad, wait. I don't have a glove, when I come to get you for our swimming date, I will have a glove and I shall smack you sir!" Jack roared, "A palpable slap!"

"Well, only white gloves count" Ianto said with a sniff then both men roared with mirth, Tosh watching as Jack reached out to touch the screen.

"Are you OK?" Jack's face softened, "You look tired."

"Just finished my exercises" Ianto sighed, "I really need to get my bike repaired. At least sitting on the exercise bike watching telly gets my legs working. I hate squats."

"I didn't know it was broken, I'll get you another!" Jack said grandly.

"You will not!" Ianto replied, "Nothing wrong with ole' sparky except a chain!"

"Sparky?"

"So? A man can name his exercise bike ya know!" Ianto retorted with fake annoyance and Jack laughed again.

Tosh put down the file on Gwen she had been delivering and watched with fascination as they flirted openly, Ianto's coy glances though his lashes and teeth flashes in rare smiles as Jack danced, pranced and thrust his crotch suggestively.

Oh by the Gods.

She wondered if Owen had noticed the chemistry.

What a hoot.

They clearly didn't know.

They were soul mates.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Another one?" Ianto asked as he stood beside a vehicle even larger than the one Jack had been ferrying him in for the last few months.

"I started looking at all the things they will need and realised I had grossly underestimated the level of shit." Jack smiled, "You did say something about red, right?"

Jack was excitedly showing Ianto the features as he made the right noises, then the little matching seats had him squealing with glee.

"I know we agreed that they would be individuals, not lumped together as twins I thought it might be best to have the seats the same, then when in a hurry there is no fussing if one gets shoved in the wrong one" Jack explained as he pointed at the two bright red car seats, "They say red is a colour babies see first so….I got a spare as well, in case I break one. You know how I am."

"Lovely Jack" Ianto smiled affectionately as he watched Jack place Ianto's swimming bag next to his on the floor under the seats. "They will need to share as well, learn some things are not exclusively his or hers. This will help enforce that maybe?"

"Oooo, good one" Jack straightened up and smiled at him, then stepped around him to open the passenger door, "Here you go, up and in. Not too high?"

"No, the steps are cool, do they fold back in when the door shuts?" Ianto said with wonder watching the floating steps slide out of the bodywork.

"Yeah, cool huh?" Jack gushed, "I thought they were so mind-blowing."

"Yes, cool" Ianto agreed as he stepped up and into the cab with ease, settling as Jack leaned across him to use the special pregnancy harness, something else that Ianto found a pleasant surprise.

"Well, soon you will be too big for a belt and they are not safe for the sprogs" Jack said with obvious embarrassment, "If you wear this now it won't feel as restrictive come the end days. I know you hate being held down."

"Thank you Jack that is considerate" Ianto agreed as his fears of being restrained stemmed from the kidnapping. Trust Jack to remember.

"How are they today?" Jack asked as he pulled into traffic.

"Active" Ianto replied, "I can feel them now."

"Oh wow, really?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Yeah" Ianto grinned as Jack's childlike glee, "Another few weeks and you will be able to as well. They are growing so fast now, like little champions."

"Racehorses heading for the finish line, a few more laps to go, going along the outside…"

Jack continued the racetrack silliness all the way to the pool as Ianto laughed happily, his hands soothing as the second trimester ticked by.

"Are we still meeting Owen and Tosh for lunch?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded, their lunch date now including the two couples.

Couples.

Huh.

Jack chewed over that one, glancing over at Ianto who was happily watching the world fly by, humming like he always did when excited.

"You didn't get out yesterday?"Jack asked, trying to remember what Ianto did on a Monday now.

"Erg, it rained Cariad" Ianto said absently as he rubbed his mound and Jack felt a twinge in his lower gut as Ianto used that word again, one he had used the other day while they were mock arguing about something. He had looked it up and knew now that it was an endearment.

Jack gripped the wheel a bit tighter.

"Oh! Can we go to the library tomorrow please? If you can fit me in?" Ianto asked eagerly, "I finished all those books."

"If I can fit you in" Jack repeated with an eye roll, "Gosh. I don't know. Pretty needy aren't you?"

Ianto blinked and then laughed, now used to Jack's teasing and he settled back in the seat, "Yep. Sooo needy. Gods, I really want Garlic Bread. Hmmmmmm. Garlic. Gonna burp like a champion later but really want some."

"Good, it's an Italian place I chose" Jack said as he continued to get it right and Ianto's happy noise was reward enough.

"Oh, yeah. Those magazine downloads are coming into your box today" Jack said as he found a parking space, "I read the first one already, did you know they have their fingerprints now? And are strong enough to hold hands?"

"Oh wow" Ianto gushed, "Two of them cuddling in here. How cool, sometimes I wonder if they are having a wee fight with all the movement, or dancing maybe. They are musically minded ya know. Love me singing too."

"Aw, well who doesn't. Rare as it is, I have heard you" Jack answered as he turned the vehicle off now knowing Ianto's claims of his throat being too damaged were exagerated as the lovely soft singing was meserizing, "Ta-da. Didn't kill you!"

Ianto snorted as he undid the harness and turned to find the door open and Jack reaching for him, not even thinking about it as he slid from the seat into his arms and they stood holding onto each other, the babies between them for a moment as their eyes met, frozen.

Then Jack smiled softly and squeezed, "Just wanted a cuddle of me loves."

Ianto blushed happily, leaning into Jack as the warmth washed over him and he enjoyed a rare moment of contact without feeling weird, then Jack reluctantly stepped back and retrieved the bags, "Come along Mr Jones, let's get you wet."

Ianto waited.

Jack took about three steps and his brain caught up to his mouth and he swung back with a look of alarm that had Ianto sniggering.

"Well, you know what I mean" Jack frowned as he bustled Ianto along, his hand sliding to his lower back as they reached the steps.

Just another couple heading into class.


	15. Chapter 15

15

They were laughing as they headed into the restaurant and Owen looked up as Tosh called out to them, waving.

Jack pulled out Ianto's chair as he leaned over, "I'll just go hang our coats up Yan."

"OK" Ianto said happily, settling to look at the couple across from him, "Just been swimming. The babans love it."

"How are you feeling?" Owen asked, watching Jack talk to the waiter and then start back towards them.

"I feel brilliant, ta" Ianto glowed, "The stinks were kicking away, I could feel them. I feel so big already and it's barely 18 weeks, gods, I am gonna get huge. Look at me!"

"You are stunning" Jack said as he sat, "You should see him in his trunks, tucked under the bubs like an apron. Ahhhh, so cute. He has another stretch mark I have to tend to when we get home."

Tosh flicked her eyes to Ianto who seemed oblivious to the slip and she sat back, "So, you two seem to be getting along well."

"Well, they are his kids too" Ianto defended immediately, "Just because the contract was breeched, it doesn't mean he's not entitled to be in their lives. Who knows, I will need the help that's for certain."

"I can't wait for play dates" Jack gushed, "Me and my kids at the park, Ianto will have a wee picnic all sorted and we will both sit and watch them play."

Owen chewed on a bread stick and watched what Tosh had been pointing out. She was right. They were a couple.

"So, you two. The fitness regime has to change because Ianto is getting to lopsided for the bike" Owen said and Tosh looked at him with confusion, "So. I was thinking, since the kids like music and so do both of you maybe some slow dancing would be good. They would like the movement and swaying motion, you both like the music side of it and it will help with the bonding thing. When Ianto is HUGE as he puts it Jack can hold the bump to dance, like a Daddy baby dance."

He glanced furtively at them while pretending to read the menu and saw them both light up as they turned to one another, "That sounds good."

"It would work, I can bring some of my old records you've not heard."

"I'll sort a wee meal and we can watch an old move to cool down afterwards."

Again they were doing that talking over each other thing that seemed to work and he nodded at Tosh to show he saw it.

"Not too cold?" Jack suddenly said, "Wanna change seats?"

"There is a wee breeze" Ianto smiled softly, rising to move to the wall seat, "I'm so sensitive to different temperatures at the moment."

"That's the imbalances" Jack told him, "Remember we saw that in the doco, also you might get the smell sensitivity too."

"Mmmmm, think maybe I do" Ianto frowned, "Threw out half the fridge this morning. All smelt funny."

"You do have plenty of food though, do you want to go shopping after here?" Jack asked attentively, "I need a few things, if you need to go."

"I'm not putting you out?"

"Don't' be silly, a man of leisure me" Jack snorted as he thought of what he might purchase to look like he needed them, "I need pasta."

"Pasta."

"Yep" Jack motioned to the waiter, "So you want the Pizza with anchovies?"

"Erg, nope. Off them" Ianto made an icky face.

"Pizza with the lot, but not anchovies or red pepper. Green is OK, but Ianto doesn't like red." Jack said to the waiter, "Two large juices, two waters and a large garlic bread, Yan just the one?"

"Um…"

"Best bring two, then if there leftovers we can reheat it later when we look at the garden plan" Jack said and Ianto nodded as he smiled at Tosh.

"Is that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ianto smiled softly, "Jack and I always want the same. Funny, huh? Like, we get hungry for the same stuff. Great because I won't even be able to eat half the pizza and he will scoff the rest for me."

"I do not scoff" Jack scoffed.

Ianto made a boogily eye face and Jack grinned as he whispered "Cheeky."

"So, you two look happy huh?" Ianto teased.

"So! You two look happy huh" Owen said straight back and Ianto blinked.

"Ianto and I are just fiends" Jack said firmly, "We get along. Great for the babies, great for us."

"Yes it is" Ianto smiled, "I would be lost without you."

Jack's face softened as he reached for Ianto's hand, "Not gonna find that one out, OK? I'm here for you. For the babies. Whatever they need."

"They" Owen snorted and Tosh turned to chastise but he was too quick, "Jack anyone with half a brain can see you have feelings for Ianto, Gods, you practically gush when around him."

Both men stared at him.

"And as for you Ianto, you look for him constantly like a drug" Owen pointed and Tosh finally slapped him, hissing for him to shut up.

Ianto stared at Owen and Jack bristle, "You leave him alone! Don't' you dare make fun of Ianto, he's…he's…"

"Yours?"

Jack slammed his mouth shut and folded his arms as Ianto looked around the table with growing awareness.

Holly shit.

They were acting like a couple.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The lunch had been an awkward silence, Tosh glaring at Owen who seemed oblivious to the cat he had released amongst the pigeons.

More than once one of the men had glanced at the other as they tried to work out what was going on and Tosh could have killed the sod for making it a 'thing' when they would have realised it for themselves soon enough.

Ianto had accepted his coat and put it on himself, tuning away as Jack fluffed with his own coat, distractedly looking at Ianto with growing concern. He had wanted to help Ianto into the vehicle and was left flapping his hands about trying not to touch him, Ianto's confusion turning to his own flustered bumbling.

The drive had been in silence, both men watching the road like there were aliens running under the wheels.

Jack watched Ianto as he unlocked the apartment door and he held out the swimming bag. To his surprise Ianto didn't reach for it but walked inside leaving the door for Jack.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm…well. I'm bi." Ianto shrugged as Jack stalled out, the bag dropping from his fingers, "Was never a thing, ya know? I didn't put it on the papers because I had Lisa so to me I was hers but…in my youth I did dabble. I do ...well. I don't mind men."

Jack felt the air leave the room as he stared at Ianto.

"Today, what Owen said…" Ianto wrung his hands, "I don't know what this is and if it's just a friendship for you I can…."

Jack surged forward and grabbed Ianto by the arms, pulling him in for a kiss and for a moment they seemed to sway to silent music, the Jack stepped back.

"I like men too" Jack blurted, "Gwen never asked and it was never talked about. I …I don't mind as long as there is an attraction."

"And there is" Ianto panted with wide eyes.

"Ianto…shit. The moment I saw you there was" Jack sighed, "Gwen never suspected. Funny when she accused me wrongly with the women and yet…you took my breath away. I guess she was too busy with her own…well."

"Gods" Ianto said softly, "We do act like a couple. Do couple stuff. We're having babies together."

To Jack's immense relief Ianto started to giggle, "Trust Owen to be the voice of reason. God, how long might we have continued to dance around each other?"

"Until the birth maybe" Jack said as he sat in the chair that had become his, "The thought of you in pain terrifies me. I would have given myself away with my frantic carry-ons. No way you would mistake my attentions for just being fatherly. I will want to protect you so much from what must happen. I'm going to be a mess."

Ianto smiled as he reached for Jack's hand, "For what it's worth, I thought you were so handsome when we first met. I was more focused on how pretty our baby would be honestly."

Jack laughed as he leaned forward, "Maybe that's why it's twins? We both wanted it? You grabbed."

"Maybe" Ianto smiled, "Look. I don't know if we match, I only know that we seem to. If you think it might get in the way of your relationship with the kids…."

"Ianto, are you trying to give me an out?" Jack said with surprise, "Like I might not want you?"

Ianto shrugged.

Jack snorted, "Here was me trying to get up the courage to offer you the same. Like you want my baggage."

They started to laugh softly at themselves and Ianto seemed to shine as he looked at Jack, "So. Slowly, right? Like we are doing? Like a wee cuddle and stuff? Nothing too pushy."

"No" Jack agreed, "I would like a kiss now and then, sometimes I want to kiss you so bad it hurts."

To his delight Ianto blushed, a deep crimson as he looked down at his hands and Jack reached out to seize them in his own.

"Let's see where this goes. A journey for us as well as our kids" Jack whispered as he shuffled closer and their knees met, "I would so like to be more with you."

Ianto bit his lip as he looked at him through his lashes and Jack was terrified as he saw the moment of hesitation, but then Ianto smiled and Jack felt himself float off the chair with joy.

Ianto nodded.

"OK Jack" he said softly, "Let's see where this goes. If it peters out or we find we are not compatible we can go back to friendship, right?"

"Yes, after all there will always be the kids to bind us" Jack said happily, "I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you. I will always do all I can for you and our kids."

"Our kids" Ianto gushed happily.

Our spawn" Jack said with glee and they both spent a moment or two in silent relief.

They were a couple after all.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"What do you mean?" Ianto spluttered as Jack rose from the chair as if to slap Owen, making Owen lean back with alarm.

Tosh was at Owen's office and maybe that should have been a warning that he was wanting to sideswipe them but they were stunned by this one.

"Gwen fuck-face Cooper has started legal proceedings to claim one of the kids" Owen repeated slowly, relieved that Jack was settling again.

At 22 weeks Ianto was now blooming, his clothes at the maternity level as he sat rubbing his babies and frowning at Owen, "Well tough fucking luck. She can't have one!"

"She's trying to say that since kids were not mentioned in the prenup then they are still on the table" Owen explained, "Silly cow. The fact she has no DNA involved means it's just an obvious play for attention. No judge would agree… besides. Ianto giving his DNA means they were always half his and half Jack's. That makes them…what. A quarter hers if there was a claim, which there isn't."

"No, I doubt any judge would agree to cutting a baby in half" Ianto snarled angrily.

"Hey, calm down" Jack soothed, "She's a silly bitch. Oops, Dadda said a bad word, you're not allowed to say that word or Tadda will wash all our mouths out with soap, OK?"

Jack was talking to the belly as Ianto's hands stilled to show the seriousness of it and Owen couldn't help but smile as they showed themselves to be the most together couple he had ever seen.

"Right, so stop worrying" Owen said as he closed the file, "I will submit the paperwork and evidence to show she never provided DNA and this is over. No doubt she will want to have a go about the bloody garden next or something."

"Well she always hated the garden" Jack snorted, "So no brainer there. I said she could keep the security man."

Ianto snorted as his eyes danced and Jack looked happily at him not caring about Gwen one moment longer.

"That's weird" Tosh said and they turned to watch her sitting up with alarm as her tablet started making noises, alarms and bells ringing.

"Tosh?"

"Someone is trying to break into your secure servers, fuckers" she snarled, storming from the room shouting down her phone as the other shook the tablet like it was an errant puppy.

"Shit" Owen snorted, "She's pissed. That's the first time I've heard her curse in the three years I've known her."

You don't mess with her tech" Ianto nodded.

They were still standing there when the fire alarms went off and Ianto yelped as Jack grabbed him and started pushing him for the door, "Come on love, quick."

"The sprinklers haven't even…." Owen stopped reassuring them as the system came on and the water rained down.

Ianto was starting to laugh as Jack stormed out front yelling, "Babies coming through, make way!"

They stood outside with water dripping from their hair, Jack placing his Great coat around Ianto with concern as Ianto assured him yet again that he was OK and they looked up as the first smoke appeared, billowing out.

"My floor" Owen said with doom, "Fuck it all."

"Maybe it's just a wee bit of water damage in your office though" Ianto soothed, "It might just…"

The boom was loud and Ianto jumped as Jack grabbed for him and as debris rained down Jack forced Ianto down, covering him as the world went crazy around them. Ianto panted on the ground as he clung to his rock, his protection.

Gods. His Jack.

"Are you OK?" Jack demanded.

"Your shirt sleeve is on fire" Ianto said calmly and Jack looked down as Ianto slapped it out.

"Yeah, but are you OK?" Jack repeated, with fear.

"Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "I'm fine. Just wet, getting cold on the pavement."

"Shit" Jack helped him up and they looked up to see the entire floor engulfed as Owen swore again.

"Owen, are you both OK?"Ianto asked and Owen remembered Tosh, calling out to her as he rushed over to where she was standing, still screaming down a phone.

"What next" Jack asked as he pulled Ianto into his arms, feeling him shake with shock, "Come on, let's get you somewhere quiet. Come on."

Jack helped Ianto across the street to a book store and upon entering he called out for help, "Please, my friend is pregnant and a little shocked."

"Over here, poor lamb" a woman rushed forward to fuss and Jack smiled, then it faded as he stared at Gwen through the shelving. "Gwen? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was buying a book of course" she snorted, then she looked out the window as her car rolled up and she ran out and climbed in, Martin visible behind the wheel.

"So…what was she up to" Ianto asked shakily as he accepted a glass of water.

"It's not her I'm interested in" Jack frowned, "I would rather know what he was up to."

"One other thing I wonder about" Ianto said softly.

Jack swung to look at him and made a noise of interest.

"She didn't even look at me let alone ask about the babies."


	18. Chapter 18

18

"You need to rest" Owen scolded as he clambered up from where he had been kneeling by the sofa and Ianto grunted as he kept his other arm over his face, the mild burns on his hand now seen to, "Jack you're next. If this happened because you were on fire, I need to see where."

"My arm" Jack said with surprise, his own injury forgotten as Ianto had wilted. "Thanks for following us home."

"Well, can't exactly go back to work" Owen snorted, "Thank god I have a secondary clinic at home in case of emergencies or I would have nothing."

"Nothing" Jack blinked and frowned as he looked thoughtfully at Ianto, "Owen?"

"Hmm?"

"Your second site, is it registered?" Jack looked over as Owen continued to pack his kit.

"Nah, just private so I don't have it on the books, why?" Owen finally looked up and Tosh did at the same time.

"Well, it just occurs to me that someone cyber attacked you then blew your shit up" Jack pointed out, "This smells of personal attack. Who would want to take everything from you?"

"Shit" Ianto moaned softly, "Gwen and her Martin pet. Shit. Owen tell me you have back-ups of my medical records. Shit."

The room was silent, then the string of abuse from Tosh was startling for all of them, judging from her face she hadn't expected that level of rage either.

"Tosh?" Owen asked softly. "You can retrieve it, right? I mean, the hard copies are gone but I save it all, I scanned it all, right?"

"And it was blown up" Ianto groaned, "then the cyber attack severed the link to the offsite servers, right?"

"I'll get it back" Tosh said angrily, "If it's the last thing I do."

"Tosh, without markers it will be like finding a needle in a huge cyber hay stack" Ianto let his arm flop so he could look at Owen, "Without proof if maternity, she can force the tests now, can't she. We can't prove she has no DNA connection."

"Tosh will come through" Owen said stubbornly, "I'm such a dweeb that I left markers everywhere, she will find one. She will retrieve it from wherever it's floating about in cyber space. Seriously, don't worry."

"Shit" Ianto said sadly, Jack moving to comfort him and as he gathered Ianto into his arms he lowered his mouth to kiss him.

Ianto's blush was lovely as he blinked up then he threw his arms around Jack and kissed him back passionately.

"Whew" Jack gasped as his legs gave out and he flopped onto the edge of the sofa, "That was so overdue."

"What, you mean you to haven't …you know…really?" Tosh asked with surprise, "So you connect and no …bonding?"

"He's with child" Jack said scandalized at the very thought and Owen looked at Tosh, then shrugged.

"Told you they were perfect for each other" he told her, "Look at them. Still haven't shagged but they dance to the same music we can't even hear. Fuckers are soul mates."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed dreamily, "Aren't we just."

Jack looked down at him and smiled as he reached out to stroke his face, leaning in for another rare kiss, "Don't worry. We will sort this before she gets her hooks into our kids."

"I don't know what to think, all I know for sure if that you will protect us" Ianto assured him, "Whatever happens, we will stick together and get though this, I will be OK, I just need to calm own."

"Well, fire, explosions, we didn't even get out cream horns" Jack said in a childish voice, "You know Doctor Harper, I may wish to make a formal complaint about this."

Ianto snorted and rolled to his side on the sofa, Jack leaning in more so they were touching again and Ianto closed his eyes as Jack gently rubbed his hip, "go to sleep love. The babies need to calm too. When you wake up maybe your tummy will be calm enough for an omelette or something."

Ianto grunted, showing he was already drifting and Jack started to hum softly as if the other two weren't there. Tosh lowered her tablet to watch the affectionate attention Jack was showering on Ianto, his other hand now stroking Ianto's forehead as he gently crooned.

Ianto started to breathe deeply and Jack leaned in to kiss him, then he rose and covered him with a blanket.

"Gwen is behind this" Jack snarled, "I don't know what she will try next. I want security here, I want him safe and I want her watched, OK? And her Martin too!"

"You keep calling him that like he's a breed of animal" Owen pointed out.

"Isn't he?" Jack asked with venom, "He lays with bitches, he gets fleas?"

"Calm down" Owen soothed.

"Tell me where she is. What they are up to and I will calm down, make this go away and keep them safe and I will calm down" Jack demanded, "If they force this test there is the threat of miscarriage. He could lose one or both babies. Gods, I know it's rare but it could even threaten his life, his ability to have more babies."

"I'm on it" Tosh said, "I just hope I can get it done in time."

So did Jack, for his children's sakes.

And his beloved.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was feeling slightly woozy as Jack helped him to the sofa and he yawned as he thanked him.

"Stress" Jack said as he pulled the blanket around Ianto's shoulder to bundle him up, "Too much shit going on. You need calm, serene and stuff, not bang, boom and stuff."

"Jack, why are you talking like that?" Ianto blinked.

"You keep touching them, I figure it's their active time so they can hear me" Jack shrugged, "I don't want them to worry too."

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled as he leaned into his arms, "That's so sappy, so sweet."

"The hearing before the judge is tomorrow, you gonna be OK?" Jack asked, the week since the bombing still raw as Ianto's' hand showed the effects with the bandage off for some air.

"I know it will be OK, we will fight this all the way" Ianto sighed against Jack's chest, "What a clusterfudge."

"Clusterfudge""Jack snorted with mirth and Ianto smiled knowing he had calmed them both.

"Quick" Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and shoved it into his groin as Jack squeaked with surprise, nothing sexual has happened yet and this was unknown territory. "Shhhh."

Then Jack felt it.

Like a feather brushing the palm of his hand and he looked at Ianto with wonder.

"That's your Daisy" Ianto said with glee, "Her foot looking for some room."

"Oh my gods" Jack breathed as he slid to his knees and placed his face close to the undulating belly with wonderment, "She's really having a fit in there."

"Unfortunately I fear she will be a tantrumer out here too" Ianto yawned, "She already takes the lead."

"We haven't a name for him yet" Jack frowned "Is it wrong to name one and not the other?"

"Not at all" Ianto said happily reaching out to stroke Jack's hair, the mot intimate he could be right now, "He might not look like his name."

"But Daisy will?" Jack grinned.

"In my mind I see her clear as day" Ianto closed his eyes, Jack watched the long lashes flutter against the pale skin, "Fair hair, or maybe dark like yours but it will have a wee curl to it like Mica's. An expressive face with your lovely eyes, my nose and a mouth that looks angelic but can strip paint from the walls. Her hair tied back but often coming loose as tendrils fly around her face and she laughs all the time, well when not stamping her wee foot while telling me she shall wait until you get home if I say no."

Jack was spellbound and then he started at the last part, "Ianto. For that, we would need a home."

Ianto at up and looked at Jack with surprise, "what?"

"Us living together, raising them together." Jack said as calmly as he could, given the nervousness he felt, "A family. All of us. A unit. We need a house. Yard, all that. I would …well. That house has Gwen all over it and I know you never want to go back there where you felt so controlled. This place is too small and what if they need a dog or some kitties?"

Ianto was still blinking so Jack continued, "If I am to marry you and we share our children like we should, we need to find a house for us. A home. I need a home to come home to with you waiting, our babies there settled and happy."

"Wait, go back a bit" Ianto said softly, "Marry? Did you just say marry?"

"Well the divorce was finalised, I want my children to have my name, and they should have your name too?" Jack shrugged, "I thought…Harkness-Jones. I like that. This is miss Dairy Harkness-Jones, how do you do."

"Well, there's Wynn or Flynn" Ianto pointed out, changing the subject so he could think on it, "Or like Ceru. Owain?"

"Owain? That like a Welsh Owen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, or Sean?" Ianto frowned, "Doesn't have to be Welsh ya know, could be Michael or Jacob or Beaudine? Beau for short?"

Jack looked up sharply, "My father loved David Bowie, an old rock n' roller."

"Really?" Ianto asked with interest, "never heard of him. How about that. I like Bowie. Or B. O W. E. Bowedine?"

"Hi, I'm Jack, the father of Bowe" Jack tried and snorted, "Cool."

"Plenty of time" Ianto sighed as he accepted a rug over his legs, "Let's just get over this hurdle and get her out of our lives, it's like she's tainting everything."

"Yeah" Jack sighed as he continued to think about the name. With an E but not the W, so it was more like Joe for the kid to learn to spell. Boe. Yeah.

He could be the Father of Boe.


	20. Chapter 20

20

It was That Day.

Ianto and Jack had both foregone breakfast as their nerves jangled, meeting Owen and Tosh there in the main foyer. The moment the staff saw Ianto remove his coat as he complained of overheating, his belly prominently displayed, things shifted in a hurry.

Ianto settled in the room behind the judge's chambers and smiled politely as the court usher asked him for the third time if he was OK.

Jack had assured him it wouldn't take long so he put his feet up and started to read the magazine on parenting. When the door opened he didn't bother looking up, "that was quick."

"Yes, the judge was a friend of my father"

Ianto sat up with shock as he stared at Gwen and her companions, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you next door?"

"Oh, I got an earlier meeting with Uncle Gerry instead of the old fool next door" she laughed happily, "Here are the papers, these are the medical experts here to perform the procedure. If you will just…."

Ianto roared Jack's name as he tried to get up but he was no match for Martin and his lookalike who seized his arms and held him on the sofa as the other man knelt and opened the bag, "You need to hold him tighter than that, maybe Gwen should grab his ankles, or sit on his legs."

Ianto was screaming now, his PTSD making their actions twice as terrifying and when the door slammed in from the courtroom Jack threw a punch at the nearest man as he tried to get them off Ianto.

Owen was shouting too, not bothering with a punch as he kicked the man kneeling in the back of the head. It was chaos, Ianto struggling and screaming as the men all brawled and finally the security had them separated, Ianto moaning in the sofa as Jack tried to comfort him.

"I have it!" Tosh yelled running in with her tablet waving and she slowed as she saw the bloody faces and carnage. It was a good tablet, sturdy and in a metal case that meant she could accidentally run it over and still have it work in pristine order. So…

The sound of the table hitting Gwen in the face made everyone flinch and Gwen flew back screaming as she clutched at her nose.

"You bitch" Tosh snarled turning the tablet and swinging again, the sound of its edge hitting Gwen's jaw loud in the shocked silence.

"Owen" Ianto sobbed, "Oh gods, it hurts."

"Fuck" Owen rushed to check Ianto who was groaning as he held himself an swore again as he looked up at Tosh, "Tosh, get in there with the judge and get this sorted, show him the DNA evidence so I can treat this impending miscarriage."

"Oh no!" Jack wailed, pulling Ianto into his arms, "Oh baby."

"Come on" Owen snarled, "Let's save these little ones if we can, scoop and run Jack, come on."

"I have the paperwork" Gwen said though her fingers and the doctor on the floor lifted his hand to feebly wave them only to have Owen kick at him again.

"This was tabled for my courtroom and I will have the final say" the Judge roared with rage from the doorway, "Ms Sato, get over here and show me, to hell with propriety now."

"Here, this shows that Ianto and Jack are the only DNA providers" she thrust the tablet at him, "Oh sorry. Hang on."

She wiped the blood off the tablet with her blouse sheepishly, then raised it again, "see? Ianto is 50%, Jack is 50%. And here, this is the prenup saying anything that is Jack's remains Jack's. That prick over there is her lover, that's why the marriage failed and here are the divorce papers that she didn't contest stating the reason for the break up was infidelity on her part. Here is the original surrogacy contract that states the babies become Ianto's property if it is breached, here is the paperwork to acknowledge the breach. See? Even Jack has no legal claim until Ianto chooses to sign their paternity papers and name him."

Tosh was talking quickly as she flicked to other screens and the Judge showed he was computer savvy as he kept up, "I see. So…Ms Cooper has no claim to these babies, never did. This attack on Mr Jones has endangered his children for no reason. Ms Cooper, if your lawyer is here in this mess I suggest you move to my courtroom along with them. My registrar will collect the judge who tried to usurp my authority and I will rule n this contempt of court."

"What?" she squeaked.

"If that man losses those babes due to this unlawful act I will charge you with manslaughter" the judge said as he swept from the room and Gwen followed morosely.

Jack was already heading for the door, Ianto in his arms as they ran for the SUV and as they rushed to the hospital Owen kept checking the babies with his PDA.

"Owen?" Ianto said softly, "It doesn't feel right. This isn't premature labour is it?"

"Mate, stay calm" Owen sighed.

"Am I…I mean. Is one….please not both? Tell me." Ianto started to sob softly.

"I can only get one heartbeat" Owen said sadly and Jack held Ianto even tighter as he also held on to that.

One?

They still had one?


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto had gone quiet and Jack was afraid for everything in his arms as he pushed his way into the emergency room, Owen surging ahead yelling for things he needed and Ianto was soon laying on a gurney as Owen inserted an IV, yelling for more things.

Jack held onto Ianto's hand as he let Owen work, like a dancer Owen moved around the gurney, machines and people, and any other time Jack would have found it interesting but right now he only had eyes for the man panting on the gurney, Ianto's pale skin almost translucent in the artificial light.

Ianto's tunic was cut back to show the belly and as they turned on a special light the belly suddenly lit up and they could see right through the skin to the babies inside.

"There!" Owen snapped, "The one underneath, little bugger"

"Daisy" Ianto sobbed, "Oh gods, its Daisy in trouble."

Jack was mesmerised as he watched the boy try to cover his sister as if he knew something was wrong and he was trying got hold her there, protect her somehow.

"He's so small, look at him trying to be a big boy" Jack sobbed, clutching at Ianto's hand, "Look love, our babies."

"Owen?" Ianto gasped, still grimacing.

"Two" Owen slumped against the gurney, "Two heartbeats, he was shielding her, shadowing the heartbeats. So synchronized it was heard as one. Shit. Two little monkeys. Gods, I need a drink."

"Owen?" Ianto asked shakily.

"Calm down, come on you need to take deep even breaths" Owen rose to stand by Ianto, taking the other hand and they all breathed in unison for a while as the machines beeps and buzzed, staff moving around them.

Ianto felt his clothing being removed, not caring if he was on display as he locked his gaze his stomach, "Sit me up."

"Ianto…" Owen began.

"I want to see them, please, sit me up a bit, please" Ianto was begging and Jack looked at Owen imploringly, making him throw his arms up in defeat. He hit the switch and the bed purred as it folded up, letting Ianto look down on his lit stomach and he finally saw the two little beans.

"So, sister is about 1kg, brother is under, more like… 350g. Like I said, smaller." Owen said as he moved the light and Ianto gasped as he now saw little fingers waving.

"Daisy" Jack said softly, "Daisy and Boe."

"I can feel it" he whispered, "Gods. Owen, the pain..the …it's not so bad. I think they can hear your voice Cariad."

"The medication is working, good" Owen smiled softly, "You will need to rest while I push that bag in, the more the better. Shit. She is the one I will have to watch. Must be where she is connected to you, the little sweetling boy seems more comfortable. And I thought he would be the one to worry about, typical. Women can be such a trial."

"Oi!" Jack snarled, "That's my princess you are talking about, apologise."

"Huh?"

"She can hear you, you will give her a complex or something, apologise!" Jack demanded and Owen gave an amused snort before leaning down and whispering a sorry to the stomach.

"Thank you" Jack said loftily, "Now, Ianto. He's OK?"

"Yeah, just needs bed rest…ahhh, don't screw your face up mister" Owen scolded, "Rest. You are going to a quiet room and a boredom like you have never known before!"

Ianto smiled softly, "Thank you Owen."

"Yeah, well" Owen fluffed, "I want to see these wee buggers too ya know."

Ianto reached out to hook his hand, "I mean it. Thank you."

Owen smiled as he nodded, suddenly embarrassed by the attention and Ianto released his hand reluctantly.

"In the immortal words of RandomLoner" Owen said with fake solemnity "Colour me intrigued... I wonder what colour intrigued actually is?"

"Purple? Sort of…a purplish lilac?" Ianto screwed his face up, "Like…passionate yet childlike? I have never thought of that one. Almost a …purple peach swirl?"

Soon Ianto was in a private room with soft peach colouring that had both men giggling as Jack looked at the feminine touches. It was obviously for a female and Ianto sighed as he decided he didn't care.

His babies were still there.

Nothing else mattered right now.

Well.

Maybe…accept for the man who was still holding his hand.

He mattered too.

So damned much it ached.

Ianto drifted for a while and finally succumbed to the sedative Owen slipped into the mixed bag, relaxing into the cream and peach covered pillows, his sallow completion gently starting to show colour and Jack gave a sigh of relief.

Then Owen entered and quietly placed the huge vase of flowers by the bed and Jack felt tears prickling even as he smiled at their friend for his hidden heart.

Hydrangeas. Purples, lilacs and pinks in a huge display.

Intriguingly sweet of him.

.

.

.

First review I received in my in-box for this story was …

RandomLoner:Colour me intrigued... I wonder what colour intrigued actually is?


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto was going insane with boredom, just as predicted.

Jack had brought in a child's basket ball net and Ianto was currently lobbing foam balls at it listlessly, not caring if they went in or not. After three hours, it was boring too.

"Jaaaaack" Ianto whined and Jack looked up from the file he was working on and smiled softly.

"Yes love?"

"Booorrrreeeeeeeeeedddddd" Ianto whined, and Jack sighed.

"Movie? Foot rub? Cuddle?" Jacks offered and Ianto shook his head to each one with a theatrical huff to punctuate his annoyance.

"Look, I have to go give this over to my superior, I'll be about half an hour and when I get back maybe a game of chess or battleship?"

"OK" Ianto brightened as he had beaten Jack last time at Battleship and enjoyed Jack's pouting.

Jack kissed him softly and slid out the door, nodding to the security detail standing guard.

Half an hour turned into three times that and Jack suddenly realised he had broken a promise, cursing softly as he sped back to the hospital and rushed inside to find the bed empty.

Oh gods.

Then the bathroom door swung open and Ianto slowly emerged, helped by Owen who was talking softly as he hugged him around his waist, holding baby as much as man and Ianto lit up when he saw Jack.

"Cariad, there you are" he shone, "I thought you said half an hour."

"Sorry a case I was working on blew wide open and I had to plug some leaks" Jack said absently, "I handed it off to a numpty head, but the new guy on it seems better suited. I managed to close a couple more too."

"And no new ones?"

"I promised no more cases" Jack answered, "I am closing them all out or passing off. When these two come I want to be able to give them my full attention. My children will be smothered, OK?"

"OK" Ianto said simply, sitting on the bed and taking a breather.

"They are taking more room, your diaphragm has to work more and you need to learn to take smaller breaths than usual." Owen said softly "The others were not this needy."

"Don't like that word" Ianto muttered.

"OK … they are…leeches sucking your life blood then" Owen shrugged and Ianto snorted as he slapped at him. "OK, OK. They are ….er….delicate?"

"Well done Owen" Ianto smiled.

"Why are you up?" Jack asked, "They couldn't get you a bed pan or something?"

"Jack, I can still go to the loo for the love of the gods" Ianto snorted with amusement as he levered himself back in the bedding.

"I was with him" Owen pointed out, "He was perfectly fine."

"I would rather he didn't endanger my children like that" Jack argued, "I want him to take it easy. You said no moving about."

"Hey" Ianto called out, "cut it out. I am right here. I'm fine!"

"I just worry" Jack leaned in to kiss him, "Precious cargo and all that."

"I'm fine" Ianto smiled softly, "Now, are you here to read me the paper or are you here to say you have to go again."

"Nope!" Jack said happily, "I'm here to show you houses on the tablet. I've narrowed it down to three I think my kids would be happiest in."

Ianto blinked and then nodded, the speed of Jack's talking and movements showing his excitement as he brandished the tablet and it suddenly occurred to Ianto how serious this was.

He was.

"Jack, these are my kids. You know that, right?" he said softly, "If I feel pushed or handled I can say no, right?"

Jack blinked as he let the tablet drop and Ianto saw his hurt as he looked at him, "Ianto. This isn't about them. Not now. I…shit. Are you comfortable with me? I am with you, ya know. I can provide for you and the kids, I can keep you safe, I will never hurt you. I was hoping that one day you might learn to love me and we could find some companionship."

"If I had lost them…"

"You didn't." Jack cut him off, "In that moment my fear was for you. Not them, I feel guilty for that you know. All I could think of was losing you. I love you Ianto. I think that moment I saw you I was smitten. If Gwen hadn't…well nothing would have ever happened between us but I would have always wanted you in their lives, in mine as a friend."

Ianto lay staring at Jack for a while and then he said softly, "I loved you from the first smile in the café. The reason why I said yes. I had gone there to be polite and say no. I saw you and wanted to see what our children would look like."

"They will be beautiful" Jack gushed, "Spoilt rotten and sweet."

I want to wear your ring" Ianto whispered, "I want to have your name, your love and your bed. I want….gods. I want to know happiness again. I never thought I could but I do with you. I could be happy."

"I want that too" Jack assured him with a gentle smile as he reached out to stroke his face, glad he didn't pull away, "I want you too."


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto had been relieved to be allowed home, even more so when he saw they were heading for the house he had picked from the tablet.

Things looked freshly moved in, as they were, the rooms large and airy with things Ianto was making mental notes to fix later, then the room Jack was gently leading him to stopped the lists forming.

The master bedroom with the huge bed covered in goose down quilts, pillows and a faux fur foot rug that was so decadent he wasn't sure if he should disturb them.

Red and gold.

Rich and so fine Ianto didn't want to mess it up and Jack laughed as he gently scolded him and pushed him towards the bed, telling him this was his room, Jack's was down the hall if he wanted space.

The relief on Jack's face as Ianto snorted and said he had better share this monstrosity with him was raw, making Ianto hesitate to smile softly at the Twypsn for even doubting for a moment that Ianto would want them to go forward with their attempt at a relationship.

Jack had been reading the books, watching the self-help vid-torials and now he sat on the edge of the bed nervously rubbing his hands together as Ianto watched apprehensively.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked for the fifth time and Ianto nodded, swallowing to betray his hesitation at what Jack wanted to do.

"OK, I start at the head, OK?" Jack said as he squirted oils on his hands and rubbed them together, "Your scalp and face, think you can handle that?"

"We will soon find out" Ianto whispered as he settled as much as he could in the plush bedding and Jack rose to kneel on the bed.

"Close your eyes love"

Ianto decided it was now or never either run or accept.

He closed his eyes.

Jack's fingers slid around his hairline and into the hair at the sides of his head, around behind his ears and back again in a scratching, rubbing manner that felt quite….nice.

Then those fingers were at his temples, rubbing in a circular motion and Jack started to hum softly as he stroked Ianto's forehead, temples, cheeks, jaw line, and then those fingers were meeting behind his neck and those hands ere encircling his throat.

Ianto willed himself to be still, not to give in to the terror in his heart as he felt confined.

Then they moved, down to his shoulders and across the collarbones, up again as if checking his glands and back to his temples.

Ianto relaxed.

The humming changed to a new song that Ianto was curious about. He listened to the pitch and tenor, Jack starting to sing with that lovely voice that soothed and lulled.

Fingers spread and fanned over his chest…huh when I they get there?

Lips.

Lips against his, pressing gently, softly and Ianto responded as he felt the warmth of them move through his body like quicksilver.

Then they were gone and fingers moved up to his shoulders, caressing, massaging and soothing as Ianto sighed and let his head roll into Jack's shoulder, causing him to stop the movement with one hand as his arm became trapped, Ianto rolling into his arms and throwing a leg over him as he courted sleep now.

Jack stroked his temple with his free hand, watching those lashes flutter as he felt the plump belly press against him and he thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever known, this wonderful creature in his arms.

Ianto snuffed against his neck, his nose soft as he rubbed it into the spot behind Jack's ear that made his legs turn to jelly.

Gods.

They hadn't even had sex yet and already Jack felt like a teenager about to cum in his pants.

Shit.

He was going to if he didn't get a grip.

Jack tried to calm the sensation as Ianto sighed against him and his hand slid across Jack's stomach to hook against his hip and pull him closer. Jack closed his eyes as he let his hand slide down to the small of Ianto's back, cupping his butt gently as he held him in position, easing the strain on Ianto's back and Ianto snuffled again, lips brushing Jack's neck.

"Night Car'ad" Ianto murmured and Jack smiled in the darkness as he got reward for his attention. Then Ianto kissed his throat gently and Jack felt his mouth move into a smile against his skin.

He slept in Jack's arms for over three hours, the bump not moving either as his babies sleepy in his lap. That's how Jack saw it, two little babies curled together in their laps between them, safe and loved. As was their dam in his arms and Jack knew he would kill to keep this man here, his soul mate.

If it ever came to that, he would die for him.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked as he let Jack help him up the steps into the vehicle.

Jack ran around and clambered in the other side and leaned over the centre console, "See here? Push this button."

Ianto looked down and did as he was told, watching the seatbelt slide back into the side of the driver's seat and a harness slid out in its place. He looked at Jack with surprise as Jack grinned from the passenger seat.

"The chest straps mean if you are in an accident there will be no direct pressure on the babies, and once they are born your stomach will not be impacted as you recover from the birthing" Jack gushed happily.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as Jack clipped him in, "It's…a bit…"

"Restrictive, I know. That's why I want you to get used to the feeling before you get too big" Jack interrupted, "I want you to know you are not stuck here at home. This is your vehicle now, the baby mobile and you need to learn how to manoeuvre it."

"I was going to say…expensive" Ianto said softly, "Can you afford this along with the house and…"

"My parent's families had money" Jack said with a shrug, "I have a sizeable trust fund, that's why Gwen wanted the prenup that states the victim gets everything, silly mare."

"It's comfy, not too tight" Ianto noted, "But backing and…"

"Here!" Jack said with excitement as he touched a screen on the dash so the entire dash lit up like it was the back bumper. "Push park, the vehicle will park itself with its onboard AI. Push back and it will back into an area this beast will fit, again the AI will do it all for you."

"I can drive it, right?" Ianto frowned and Jack laughed.

"There is a hands off feature but I know you like control" Jack said as he patted Ianto's knee softly, "Wanna take her out for a spin? Get the feel of her?"

"Sure" Ianto grinned happily and he pressed the start button on the steering wheel, then squeaked with glee as a soft hum answered.

"Like it?"

"Oh Jack, she's lovely. She's purring, do you hear that?" Ianto shone and Jack looked at the beautiful creature in the driver's seat, momentarily stunned by how youthful he looked.

Ianto touched the button for the security doors and they folded back as he slid her forward and out down the driveway, the security gates automatically opening to the vehicle now that it was entered in the system.

"Wow, it's high" Ianto said softly as he let her have a bit of power, whooping as she took off.

"Shit, not too…ah, sorry babies Daddy said a bad word."

Ianto laughed as he eased off and let the vehicle cruise in the stream at the same speed as everyone else, "Silly. I do know how to drive, took a defensive an offensive driving course when I was in my late teens. Long before my first baby. Love speed, me. I had thought of going into security, that was before I knew I was a breeder of course."

"Really?" Jack asked with interest, "That was a good idea, I took those in the academy. I love the fliers too. You ever been in one?"

"Like a hover?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow, "way above my pay-grade."

"Would you like to?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto expertly slide between vehicles like they were ice skating, "I know some friends with fliers. If you want to I could set something up, after the kids are here of course. I would die a thousand deaths thinking up horror scenarios if you got in one while pregnant."

Ianto laughed softly as he turned off the main road into the drive-thru and Jack jiggled in the seat for his wallet as he laughed softly. Ianto leaned out the window and gave his order, Jack echoing it as he wanted the same.

As always.

They parked by the waterfront, looking over the bay and watched the birds as they ate, Ianto humming with pleasure as Jack showed him how the seat slides back to allow the driver to have room for relaxing.

"Who would have thought" Ianto said softly, "I'd be sitting here with a belly full of babies and a loving man beside me"

Jack paused as he turned and was about to offer Ianto a chip.

"Happy, loved and in love" Ianto sighed as he watched a bird fly past and Jack froze, his heart in his mouth.

"You are loved" Jack whispered as he struggled to remain calm so as not to startle Ianto from his happy musing out loud, "So loved. I hope you know that."

Ianto looked at him and nodded, both men enjoying the sound of the gulls.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Jack's face was so close to the screen he was fogging it, making Ianto chuff softly.

"Oh wow!" Jack's eyes widened, "Did you use her move when you did that love?"

"Yeah" Ianto knew he must look just as sappy as he watched Jack, the excitement in the room so great that even Owen was grinning as he moved the wand and the little boy appeared, "Oh gods. Jack look, they are holding hands."

"What?"

"He's right" Owen confirmed, "See? Between them, they are holding hands."

Jack was demanding pictures as he flapped about endearingly and Ianto was laughing softly as Jack spun and grabbed his head, leaning down to passionately kiss him. The smile faded as Ianto's eyes fluttered closed and he raised his hands, not to push him away as Owen expected but to seize Jack's neck and pull him closer.

Owen stood with his mouth open as the men kissed then Jack broke the hold and placed his forehead to Ianto's, "Thank you. Oh gods, thank you."

Ianto lay panting with a glazed look as Jack pulled back to look at him and Jack stroked his forehead as he smiled down, "Sweetling, you are so handsome lying there like that."

Ianto started to blush as he looked away and Jack would have none of it, "Hey, look at me. Me. Jack. The man who has fallen for your charms you mystical thing you."

Ianto looked back and they locked their gaze on one another as Jack continued to stroke his face, "Remember the visualisations, remember we talked about this. I am loving you with my fingers right here on your skin. This thin barrier between us is also a conduit, feel my love flow through it, can you feel it Sweetling? Do you feel my affections for you? For the babies? Let it flow into you, let our babies feel our happiness, safe, warm, loved, safe, happy, safe, mine."

Ianto sighed as he relaxed and smiled dopily at Jack, his own face one of adoration.

"Jack" Ianto sighed as his eyes closed again, "My Cariad."

"Yours" Jack agreed as he kissed the forehead he was stroking, letting his fingers slip to Ianto's throat and Owen stiffened as he watched Jack gently encircle Ianto's neck with his hands, "Your Cariad. Always darling Sweetling. Safe."

Owen was transfixed as Jack seemed to squeeze, then release to let his hands slide down to the bump, stroking the babies, then back up to cup Ianto's face, another kiss and whisper, "Safe, loved, wanted."

"Safe" Ianto sighed, "Love you too."

"Good" Jack said as he stroked Ianto's eyelids and Owen watched as Jack blinked back tears, his empathy thrumming, "Always safe. I will kill for you, I will die for you. I will never let you go, I will never leave and I will always need you. Safe in my arms, my sweetling."

"I like this massage" Ianto whispered, "Best one yet."

Jack ginned as he kissed him again, "More to come. As much as you want, I want to give you everything. Slowly, little bits. One day you will see that I am a man of my word. I promise Ianto, I will never cause you harm."

Ianto's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him, "I know. Oh Cariad, I love you too."

Jack was about to speak as he stood with a hand on Ianto's belly but it bumped against his hand and he looked down with glee, "You want some too do you?"

He leaned over to rub his face against the belly, laughing as he felt more bumps, "Cheeky monkeys, are you jealous? No need, you are my babies, my little worlds, honestly. Poor Taddy. You keep that up and he'll need to pee again."

"Actually" Ianto grimaced and Jack snorted as he helped Ianto sit up and wipe off the gel, then to his feet. "It's her, she's a bloody bully."

Jack watched him waddle to the bathroom, giving him privacy and he turned to Owen, "He's having nightmares. Wakes up crying and won't tell me what they are. I sit in the bed talking to him until he drifts off again but it's the third night in a row."

"It's close to the time" Owen sighed as he rubbed his face, "Size wise. This is about the size he was when he lost it. When …hey, did you see those scales? Think of getting on them for me?"

"Before I'd peed?" Ianto gasped as he entered the room again, "Bugger off. I peed at least a whole bloody kilo then. These fluid pills are the bomb."

"I'll send you home with some too, got to watch that" Owen smiled and Jack nodded as Owen rummaged in his drawers and came up with a packet.

As Ianto fussed with his clothing Owen pulled out a file and wordlessly handed it to Jack, motioning at Ianto and Jack realised he was being handed an account of what had happened to him.

Maybe this would help, it he understood what Ianto was reliving in his head.

Better still if he could hunt the bastard down and flay him alive for him on the front lawn, but he would settle for the file.


	26. The Rape Remembered

26 WARNING TRIGGERS - RAPE SCENE

Ianto tried to move but the restraints were too tight so he settled for clenching and unclenching his hands, surely one of them would release him soon. He had woken to this and now knew he had been drugged somehow, must have been in the sweet tea they had brought him. Whatever this had been, they had made their point and he was going to reassure them that he would not leave the room again, not even to pee if it resulted in this.

When the door opened however, any thoughts died along with hope as he saw the man's nakedness and glazed expression. He approached Ianto and roughly seized his legs trying to force them apart but Ianto resisted, so the man simply grabbled Ianto's dick and twisted it viciously making Ianto cry out with pain and fear.

Then the man was between his legs, pushing in and grunting like some animal, Ianto feeling his insides shifting to accommodate what the man was using on him as the woman screamed from the hallway that she had rung her father and he was in deep shit now.

"Fuck you" to man roared, "Let's see how Daddy likes his money all over the fucking floor, then we will see if he owns me or not!"

Ianto cried out as the man thrust savagely and then dropped what he was using and shoved his dick in with a snarl, Ianto now begging for the baby, screaming with pain and horror as he realised he was being raped. Heavily pregnant and being raped by the man who had begged for the very child he was now endangering.

"Kyle, what are you doing to him?" she was banging in the door, "Let me in, let me see. You better no hurt our baby...Kyle?"

Ianto was sobbing as he felt the first bite of pain in his lower back and Kyle laughed bitterly as Ianto relaxed and gave in, letting him push in all the way and he began to fuck him hard.

Then Kyle felt the fluid and looked down with surprise as he saw blood and he was still kneeling there between Ianto's legs when the door smashed open and her father strode into the room, raising the gun to fire at his son-in-law's head.

Ianto screamed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Easy, easy now" Jack soothed as he held him, the sweat drenching them both as Ianto heaved and bellowed in Jack's arms.

"NO!" Ianto screamed once he had enough air to, "NO!"

"Sweetling" Jack crooned, "My beloved sweetling, safe here with me, safe in our bed with our doors locked, safe, here with me with security guards outside at the front gate, safe. Loved. Safe. Protected. Safe."

Ianto stopped struggling and sagged in Jack's arms before giving in to the tears that always came after the dream, clutching at Jack as he sobbed and Jack soothed as he rubbed his back and calmed him, his beautiful damaged sweetling.

Jack wished he hadn't read the file, hadn't then gone to work and looked up the case number, hadn't looked at the photographs of Ianto still tied and bleeding, the dead baby still attached by the cord as people he considered friends had worked the crime scene, not even giving Ianto the dignity of a fucking sheet.

Ianto was shaking as his fingers wrung the cotton material of Jack's night shirt and Jack started to sing softly as he rocked his love in his arms, trying to shake off the images in both their heads. Neither man could sleep so Jack finally rose and turned on the lights, bringing Ianto a robe before putting on one as well. Ianto looked at him with confusion.

"Come on" Jack said softly, "I can't sleep. Let's pee then get dressed. Those bassinettes won't make themselves you can read the instructions and I can ignore you while cocking it up, then it will be time for breakfast, yeah?"

Ianto smiled softly as Jack had hoped he would and they dressed, then headed through the connecting door to the nursery, all peppermint and white with a light airy feel to it. The bassinettes were white as well, the two boxes on the floor and Ianto made a noise as he went to tell Jack not to empty both boxes out together but Jack stared at him defiantly and tipped them both into one pile with a flourish.

"OK" Ianto nodded, "How will you tell if one kit was short a piece?"

Jack blinked at Ianto with horror.

"OK, where are you building them since that is in the middle of the floor" Ianto asked next and Jack froze again, looking at the mess with annoyance.

"How about you pull the changing tables out into the hallway, then you will have room that end?" Ianto suggested as he settled in the large chair that was on gliders. "Ooo, this is lovely Cariad."

"Yah, I liked it" Jack grunted as he pulled the tables out, "These are heavy."

"Only needed one" Ianto said softly as he shook his head, finding himself relaxing as amusement started to thrum.

"Right" Jack re-entered and pulled his pants up as he looked at the mess, making Ianto smile.

Ianto made a mental note to get Jack some suspenders with the next clothing order as clearly a belt just wasn't enough to contain this one.

Ianto finally started to giggle softly.

Jack hid his own smile as he won against the night.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Owen was grinning as he turned the screen on and then watched both men stare at their babies.

"Fully formed, from here on out it's a waiting game" he said gleefully, "You can deliver anytime from here on. I would rather we wait until Friday so I have time to clear everything. I had thought we needed another week or so but looking at this I think those lungs are ready for a work out."

"Not too soon?" Ianto said softly, his excitement metered by shock at the date being brought forward.

"Look, she's more than ready to come" Owen soothed knowing the wee girl was Ianto's worry as she had stopped being the biggest, her growth slowed since the terrible test. "She is alert, her brain activity looks great and if we don't' get them out soon he might need a shave."

"Oh Gods" Jack whispered softly as he opened his diary, "Right. I'm starting to clear immediately."

"What? It's only Tuesday Cariad" Ianto said with surprise.

"I am not letting you sit and worry while I do mundane bullshit, not with our nest to feather" Jack muttered without looking up, "We will spend these last few days making sure our ducks are in a row before out wee kittens come to join our pack."

Ianto looked at Owen with open amusement, "Cariad, are they ducks, cats or dogs?"

"What?" Jack glanced up with a look of confusion as Ianto giggled, and told him to go back to his diary then he turned to talk to Owen, "I would have liked a natural birth, well….lying there. I remember vividly the pain involved and as I lost…well, I have scaring that would make a natural birth painful. I know surgery is the cleanest and safest option but will I lose my milk? Will it lessen anything? I don't remember the other caesarean you did, I was so drugged up that time and although it turned out he was fine I do worry."

"Mate, wee Walter was a bugger for twisting his cord, the C-section got him out before damage was done and the next one, wee Micha came out naturally. The fact this is going to be another C-Section is not a slight on you or your ability to birth, it's because there are two and speed is important. If you labour too long then getting number two out might be problematic. This means they both come quickly without any upset to them or you. OK? You still did the hard yards and nobody will think any less of you if you let me help. OK?"

"We have the nursery finished if you and Tosh would like to come for dinner" Jack said suddenly, making the men turn with surprise, "you know…get a feel for the place. Their aftercare and stuff, maybe you can point out something I missed or you need extra in their room?"

"Good idea Cariad" Ianto soothed and Jack smiled as he went to get their coats.

"You don't need me to do that" Owen said softly to Ianto who shrugged.

"No but he does" Ianto nodded at the man currently locked in mortal combat with the coat rack, "He is so nervous he keeps rechecking everything, this is going to notch him up to a new level of panic. Come have a meal, tell him the nursery is perfect and ease him?"

"You are really doing this" Owen said as he clutched at Ianto's hand, "You two are really giving it a go, you know, you do make a lovely couple."

"I think so too" Ianto shone, Jack neared them and stopped as he listened.

"So will you wed do you think?" Owen asked as he placed the equipment away and Ianto, not realising Jack was behind him, answered truthfully.

"I don't know if Jack wants to go that far, you know. He did say it but I still wonder if it's just for the kids. Gods, I do love him though. I don't want to push, the thought of losing him tears me apart more than the fear of losing these two. He's grown so ….so…special to me. I would love to wear his ring, slide my own onto his hand. Who knows" Ianto paused and Jack held his breath, "I would love to be Harkness-Jones. I would proudly take his name."

Owen looked up and directly at Jack who was staring dopily at Ianto's back, "Well you know mate, if I can tell you anything it's that he loves you more than the air he breathes. Not just the kids"

"Well" Ianto ducked his head and snorted softly, "You better get us through this then. I feel like I am in limbo, waiting for my life to start. My babies…him. Just him. Only him."

Both men sighed as Owen grinned at them, their souls so in sync that they even breathed together.

No doubt.

They were bonded.


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Ianto?" Tosh asked softly as she watched Ianto waddle around the nursery touching things and frowning.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked settling in the glider, "Oh my gods, I didn't know chairs could be so comfy."

"Jack got it" Ianto said softly and she realised the problem.

"Jack got all of it, didn't he." She sighed as Ianto picked up a pink rabbit and placed it next to a blue cat.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed and leaned against the dresser as he spoke, "Funny really. In the past I've worried about not being able to let go, you know. The hand over."

"And now it's scary because you worry that you won't bond?" she asked, "You think your body will automatically let go?"

"Well, look around" Ianto snorted, "Jack has purchased everything. Like, everything. I didn't get a choice, a say….it's like an atypical surrogate situation. I don't have a single thing in here that's mine."

"Soon you will have two" she smiled and he looked down at his large belly with open affection.

"So…it's a couple of days yet, right?" Tosh frowned as she considered, "You aren't bedridden like we thought you would be either. Look at you all active and perky."

"Perky" Ianto snorted. "Like, a battle ship kinda perky? Elephant kinda perky? Death Star kinda perky?"

"Speaking of spaceships. You said yourself, you have to get used to driving that thing out there, why don't we go shopping" she said and Ianto swung to look at her. "Well? Dinner is still a wee ways away, you and I can zoom to the Baby & Me and buy a couple of things before the meal, those two can keep working on that little play gym."

Ianto lit up as he looked down at the bump, "I am wearing shoes right?"

They were moccasins, close enough and she said so as they headed out. Tosh leaned around the doorway, "Ianto and I are going out, and we'll be back in half an hour, Maria."

"That good" the housekeeper said happily, her new job as their personal housekeeper so much nicer than the maid job she used to have with the Harkness house. Also, Ianto was a lovely boy.

Jack was under the mat of the play gym and didn't hear as Owen waved and settled to watch, wondering how long it would be before Jack realised Ianto was gone.

The sound of the gates opening had Jack's head popping up and he looked around, then called Ianto's name.

Like a Meerkat or mole.

"Mate, they just went out, didn't you hear them saying they were going for about half an hour?" Owen was enjoying the look of horror as Jack struggled out of the contraption that a baby would never be happy in and he shot to the nursery as if Owen were telling him a fib.

"Where did they go?" Jack demanded and Owen started to laugh.

"Calm down, Tosh is with him" he chortled.

"But…but…what if he needs me!" Jack spluttered as his hands waved.

"Jack. Look at me. Stop. You will drive him insane. Believe me, a pissed off Ianto right now would be a bad thing, a very bad thing" Owen soothed, "He felt like some air, they went for some air. Learn to let go."

"No" Jack pouted, "I should have gone too."

"And if he wanted to talk about you? Talk to his friend about his feelings, confusions, desires? Hopes?" Owen needled, "Really? Mate, you need to learn to relax. That fella is so into you he can't keep his eyes off of you."

"I just…I want him to be OK" Jack slumped as he realised Owen was right, he was smothering again.

"He will be" Owen smiled softly "Look, I've done this hundreds of times with surrogates. Ianto is a real star, he heals quick, he bounces back and he cooks strong healthy babies."

"Except the last one" Jack frowned, "He's worried because of that. He still looks for him, still…like no closure. No pics in his books."

"Yeah" Owen sighed, "I was thinking about that. He needs that doesn't he" Owen agreed, "The wee remains are still there, in the body bank ya know. Never claimed."

Jack looked mortified at the thought and saw what Owen was offering.

A gift.

Jack made some calls and when the SUV purred up the drive he was ready, pleased with himself and impatient to tell Ianto. Ianto entered and read the room, seeing Jack's nervous energy and excitement.

"What did you do!" Ianto demanded looking for a hole in a wall or broken lamp or something.

"I realised there was something forgotten, something that needed doing" Jack said as he led Ianto to a chair and knelt, holding his hands gently, "Your son. Your little boy that was taken. I've talked to officials and we are allowed to collect him, give him a proper burial and resting place."

Ianto's eyes blew out as he stared at Jack, unable to speak and Jack smiled as he shuffled closer on his knees, "See? We can choose a lovely place for him, tuck him in so he can rest. We can love him too. Name him, weep for him and remember him."

"Oh Jack" Ianto started to sob as he reached for him and Jack knelt between Ianto's knees, arms full of babies and beloved.

Tosh walked over to lay a hand on Owen's shoulder, "Nice touch."

"Silly, I should have thought of it sooner" he shrugged and she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

Her lovely soft man.

He still mourned for the lost one too.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto lay quietly as Jack paced, rubbing his hands together nervously and finally Owen told him to sit down or he would sedate him.

Jack shot to the stool near Ianto's head and gathered a hand up to kiss, their love thrumming as they looked into each other's eyes and begged the other one to be calm.

"You are going to give us our babies, then we will give each other our rings" Jack whispered softly, "We will all have a wonderful life together."

Ianto nodded as he sought Jack's face, finding love that calmed and strengthened.

"Right, let's go" Owen said and Ianto swallowed as Jack paled and kept his gaze firmly on Ianto.

"Nurse, hand me number 2" Owen said softly and a sonic scalpel was handed over, Owen cutting gently through skin, muscle and almost not there fat linings to reveal a little bum within and he swallowed, shoving the scalpel back at her, "Wow, I might….maybe…come on now."

Gently, carefully and with such a look of adoration that both men held their breath, then as Ianto grimaced against the weird feeling, Owen coaxed a little lump from Ianto's open stomach and laid it on Ianto's' thighs, puffing with the effort.

"Look, he doesn't know he's here yet" Owen said softly and Ianto looked up at the screen above his head that was broadcasting the images from the camera Tosh was holding gleefully, little Boe still in his bubble of calm.

"Oh gods" Jack whimpered, burying his face in Ianto's neck and Ianto huffed as he whispered that Jack needed to look up if he wanted to see their son for the first time.

Owen took some surgical scissors and stepped back, popping the bag and releasing the fluid so Boe finally felt the air. Jack felt all the air leave his body as he willed his son to take all the room had within.

That first kitten-like cry was his undoing and Jack sobbed openly as the nurse rushed forward to cover the baby and lift him above the opening to Ianto's grabbing hands.

"Wanna cut the cord?" Owen asked and Jack took another mental image of his beloveds, then slid down to shakily accept the scissors and cut. He was surprised at how thick and strong the cord was, not like the soft flesh he had expected.

"Like a tether" Owen said as he guessed Jack's surprise, "A rope holding him here. Had to be strong. Now, get back out of me way so my wee princess can have her moment."

Jack grinned at his friend as he slid back up to watch with open joy as another little one was found, Owen muttering as she was higher and hardest to pull on. Fluid gushed out and Ianto made a noise of disgust as he said it tickled.

"Got her" Owen grinned, "Gods, she is gonna make an entrance."

A foot, followed by a little leg and another foot. Owen frowned as he muttered some more about stubborn mares and he started to wrestle her out, gently yet firm in his actions until her wee bottom came and then a hand. Clasping at thin air and Jack let out a loud burst of sobbing as her head finally popped out, angry and wide awake as she looked around silently, her little gaze seemed to rest on him and he leaned forward, crooning as he looked at a tiny replica of Ianto, just as their son had been Jack's doppelganger.

"Here, take her, she tore him" Owen shoved the baby at her father and went back to Ianto, now suturing as he stemmed the small amount of blood from where she had been hooked inside him.

"Stunning" Jack whispered as the gooey mess was being wiped away, "Look at her. She is going to have so many suitors I won't know who to shoot first."

Ianto laughed weakly as he cradled his little son, still in love with those bright little sapphires that were blinking at him calmly from his chest.

"Oh Gods, here baby" Jack placed her down next to her brother and the little hands gripped each other immediately, the twins glad to find their womb mate.

"Look, they know each other" Jack sighed happily, "How sweet."

"Right, all done" Owen said and a little foot kicked.

"They are so small" Jack said as he chose his son, lifting him carefully yet with a confidence that left Ianto in no doubt as to his mate's ability to handle them.

"Weights" Owen demanded and Ianto let it all wash over him as they worked, Jack eagerly swapping babies, helping record and log everything, the occasional kiss for Ianto was payment enough.

"He's asleep" Tosh said softly and Jack swung to find Ianto asleep, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"My champion" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto lovingly, "My wonderful giver of all things beautiful."

Ianto slept safe in the knowledge that Jack was there.

He was watching over them all.

Safe.


	30. Chapter 30

30

The wind whipped up and Ianto turned to see that the babies were covered, Rose holding her niece against her shoulder with the blanket over Daisy's face to protect against the wind and Owen was possessively cuddling Boe with a look that dared anyone that might take him, the wee face also protected.

The hill was overlooking the bay, the long grass bending to the soft breeze as Jack knelt at the little grave and placed a posy of bright flowers.

"OK Love?" he asked Ianto who nodded silently, still unable to speak as he stared at the little plaque at the base of the weeping angel.

 **Eisiau Harkness Jones**

 **Loved, lost, never forgotten**

"Eisiau" Rose said to her brother, "It's Welsh?"

"It means Wanted" Jack said softly, "He was wanted, no matter what happened in the end this little life was wanted. If only by his Dam."

"It's perfect" Ianto croaked, swallowing against tears as he looked down at the sweet grave, "You gave him your name."

"Our name" Jack amended as he turned to face his love, the engagement ring on the hand reaching for him glinting in the light, "Our children will know their brother. They will come and love him. Remember him and mourn him. He deserves that. He deserves to be loved. We will. We do. He is our child too."

"Oh Jack." Ianto sighed as he looked again at the little angel, knelling at the grave holding its face in its hands as it wept for the lost little soul.

"I own this land" Jack said to all present, "This is where I will build our house, right over there. My children will play here, he will hear their laughter, he will know the sound of happiness. My future husband will never know this pain again. I will never let him down, I will never fail my children and I hope one day my grandchildren will come to this spot and know there lays a little soul that was important."

Ianto let the tears roll as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
The night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

Jack listened to the old song he remembered vaguely from an old movie about another world called middle earth. Such a wonderful song, such a wonderful gift to hear Ianto's perfect pitched voice ring out over the water, across the bay and towards the horizon.

As his voice died away Ianto turned to face Jack, his face full of joy.

"Do you need anything else?" Jack asked happily.

"No Jack, I have all I need" Ianto sighed happily, looking back toward the bay.

"Your love is such a loving gift."

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading; this is it for this part. Yes, I will write more. Not sure when you will see it start, just know I intend to see where the twins go, how the men cope with twin terrors and face the bumpy road together.

Also, the wedding and wedding night, I know you all want that LOL …. Oh and Gwen's court case right?

Part 2 – Gift of Rings is coming soon.


	31. Chapter 31

1

"Jack?"

Ianto padded from the bedroom where he had woken to find his beloved laying on the floor with the newborns, both babies giggling as their father cooed and pulled faces.

"Hey babe, didn't want to wake you" Jack smiled up at him, "You feel better?"

"Yeah, I really needed that extra snooze after last night's colic" Ianto smiled back, then his smile widened as Jack scooped up the colicer they had just spoke of, depositing him on his Taddy's lap.

"I swear he's been looking for you, a real Taddy's boy this one" Jack smiled leaning in to kiss Ianto. Although they still hadn't had sex with Ianto still recovering from the birth, their affection was now thrumming and Ianto was now more than welcoming when Jack requested attention.

"You still meeting Tosh today?" Jack asked as he went back to his wee princess, cooing as he checked her nappy.

.

.

.

"Well, not many secrets between us so…yeah. I like that, out rings should be a personal gift to each other" Jack beamed.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh" Jack rushed from the room as Ianto laughed softly and a soft chime announced someone at the outer gates. Ianto looked at the screen and saw Tosh and Owen so he keyed in the opening code, letting them in.

"Cooeeee" Owen called as he entered and reset the inner doors.

"In the main room" Ianto called out and he watched them enter, Owen's face lighting up as he rushed to snatch the baby off Ianto's knees.

"Good colour, looking fine, smells bad" Owen muttered, "Gonna need a change."

.

.

.

.

"Someone's clucky" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah" she sighed, "I'm still waiting for test results to see if I can breed"

"Oh Tosh" Ianto realised the dilemma, "You might have contracted the virus?"

"Don't know, it's a possibility. I was a sickly child" she said sadly and Ianto looked at her with open concern.

He couldn't imagine a world without his babies.

.

.

.

.

Part 2 is up, come read the full chapter.


End file.
